<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Nectar Verita by TheTransversalArtisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922559">In Nectar Verita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan'>TheTransversalArtisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Adolescence, Adult Sex, Angst, Bukkake, Burns, Cats, Cerberus - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Stories, Conquering Fear, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Giggly Boys, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hades - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Instrument, Kiss of Death, Learning to play, Lots of Crying, Love at First Sight, M/M, Massage, Music, Near-Death Experience, Nectar As Lube, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Porn with some plot, Preteens, Puberty, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual exploration, Shaving, Short Stories, Sickness, Sleeping Together, Swallowing, ThanZag - Freeform, Toddlers, Training, Young Love, achilles being a dad, achilles is such a dad, achilles is the hair guy, big red dog, bj, bloody nose, blowjob, braiding, childhood mutism, drunk than, fear of dogs, first bed, garden sex, good boy zagreus, hair cutting, he's really mellowed out since he was alive, headcanons, life and death, lyre, mom nyx, mostly canon-coherent, nyx reviving zagreus, pomegranate tree, short-haired than, sick little kid zag, soft, soft bois, stillborn zagreus story, suicidal ideation at one point but nothing happens, teenage sex, than is a quick learner, than is physically incapable of hurting him, than with long hair, than's a cat person, thanatos learning to sign, tw for suicidal ideation and self-harm consideration, wood, zag dies as he always does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods of Death and Life fall in love. A series of short stories revolving around Thanatos and Zagreus' budding relationship. Some sex, some angst, some fluff. Mostly canon-coherent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hungover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts">Slaycinder</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanatos wants nothing more than to drink from his well—to gorge himself on his crystalline vibrance and vitality until his belly swells and he’s beyond quenched.<br/>Zagreus seems more than happy to oblige, to blind him with his rays, to fill up that dark, beautiful place within him and banish its prevailing loneliness, one that otherwise dominates his existence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"In Nectar Verita" by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a></p><p>“I love you, Zagreus.”</p><p>The Prince blinks hard, leaning back as the God of Death rests heavily on the table between them, a dribble of nectar spotting the corner of his slackened mouth.</p><p>Zagreus sighs. “You’re drunk, Than. You need to sleep this off. Maybe Hypnos can—”</p><p>“I don’t <em>want</em> Hypnos,” Thanatos slurs, flopping to the side and spilling some of that sweet nectar over his hand. “I want <em>you.</em> I love you, Zag. Why are you always trying to leave me?”</p><p>Zagreus instinctively reaches out to catch him and to steady his drink. He balances Thanatos in one arm while he places the nectar just out of reach. “You’re drunk,” he repeats, pulling the Death God’s arm over his shoulders and leading him out of the lounge. “You can sleep on my recliner tonight—at least until you clear your head.”</p><p>Thanatos flaps his lips like a horse in complaint. “I don’t <em>want</em> to sleep. I’m <em>fine.</em> I have <em>work</em> to do, Zag. You know Death never <em>sleeps.”</em></p><p>“Pretty sure Death never gets trashed on nectar, either,” Zagreus replies, half-dragging Thanatos across the hall and into his bedroom, seeking out the lush, azure recliner and spreading his friend upon its plush, cozy surface. “You can stay here until you’ve recovered. I need to keep an eye on you in case you throw up in your sleep.”</p><p>“I do <em>not</em> throw up,” Thanatos protests, writhing about in the recliner, “and I do <em>not</em> sleep! Especially not so far from <em>you!”</em></p><p>He watches Zagreus as the young Prince moves toward his own bed, aiming to sit upon its plush surface and keep an eye on his intoxicated friend for however long he needs.</p><p>Those last words stick in Zagreus’ brain. “What do you mean, ‘not so far from’—oh. Than, we were kids back then. Proximity didn’t matter nearly as much.”</p><p>“But we would <em>cuddle,”</em> Thanatos complains, holding a pillow to his chest. “We would snuggle up and sleep together, and that would be how Nyx would put us to bed. And now you’re trying to leave me.” Thanatos whimpers, reaching toward Zagreus with both hands. “What happened, Zag? Why are you so determined to abandon me?”</p><p>“We were children, Than,” Zagreus reiterates, exasperated, “and I’m not abandoning you. I just need to see my mother. I have so many questions for her. You know I’ll always come back, right?”</p><p>“But you’re still trying to <em>leave,”</em> Thanatos complains, tossing the pillow to the side. “You don’t want to see me anymore. Does that mean you don’t like me?”</p><p>That gives Zagreus pause.</p><p>“Wh-not like you?” He sighs and stands, approaching his drunk friend and kneeling before him, taking each of his hands in his own. “Listen here, Than: You are my dearest, closest, most treasured friend. That’s been true since the moment we met, and I don’t see it changing anytime soon. I love you, and my ventures up to the surface don’t change that.”</p><p>Zagreus is startled to hear the soft sounds of weeping.</p><p>When he looks up, Thanatos’ cheeks are stained with tears, eyes glistening as droplets fall onto their interlocked hands.</p><p>“Oh, Gods. You are wasted,” Zagreus comments, reaching for a blanket to tuck it around his friend’s cold form. “Here; just take it easy, “You’ll feel sober in the morning—”</p><p>Thanatos takes him by the wrist, holding him in a death-like grip, preventing him from pulling away. “You...love me?” he states, so quietly that Zagreus almost doesn’t catch it over Orpheus’ muffled music drifting in from the Great Hall.</p><p>Zagreus pauses, unable to resist or pull away. “I...of course I do, Than. You knew that, right?”</p><p>“If you love me…” Thanatos says, not meeting Zagreus’ eyes, “then...prove it.”</p><p>Zagreus creases his brow. “Prove it? How?”</p><p>Thanatos meets his gaze, eyes shining with determination. “Kiss me, Zagreus.”</p><p>The Prince pauses, trying to process those words. “Kiss...you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Thanatos asserts, hands shaking, tears swimming in his eyes. “Kiss me.”</p><p>Zagreus breathes.</p><p>And shakes his head. “I can’t do that, Than.”</p><p>“Why not?” the God of Death demands, voice fracturing a little, gaze drifting.</p><p>Zagreus takes his other hand to reassure him, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Well, seeing as you’re completely blasted, I don’t want to take advantage of you, and also….” He takes a long, steadying breath. “In all honesty, if I were to kiss you, especially here in the privacy of my bedroom, with you <em>melting</em> in my arms like this, I don’t…think I’d be able to stop.” He gently presses a hand to Thanatos’ chest. “And again, I’m not about to take advantage of you.”</p><p>Thanatos breathes softly for a long moment, holding Zagreus’ hand against his breastbone, heart pounding.</p><p>He meets the Prince's gaze, eyes piercing down to his godly core. “I <em>want</em> you to take advantage of me,” he whispers, squeezing his friend’s hand and glancing at his waistline. “And...if you won’t enable me to do so, then….”</p><p>He pounces, catching Zagreus totally off guard, wrestling him down onto the plush rug with sloppy motions, face just a hair’s breadth from Zagreus’ own. “I’ll just take it for myself.”</p><p>“Than, <em>please,”</em> Zagreus begs, pressing weakly against him, being as gentle as he can with the inebriated god of his affections. “You need sleep. We can talk about this in the morning once you’re sober. I promise. <em>Thanatos,</em> I—<em>ohh….”</em> He moans long and low, eyes widening as Thanatos straddles him and grinds down hard, dragging their clothed sexes together, eliciting a needy hum from Zagreus’ throat.</p><p>“Kiss me, Zag,” Thanatos repeats, mere millimeters from his lips, pushing down hard against the Prince’s body. “I want you to take me.”</p><p>Zagreus swallows.</p><p>The luring promise of Thanatos’ body draws him in, propels him to act.</p><p>He lifts his hips a little, savoring the sensation of that hard shaft rutting against his own.</p><p>He takes a breath.</p><p>Tilts his chin up.</p><p>Prays he isn’t making a mistake.</p><p>Gives Thanatos a soft, chaste kiss.</p><p>More like a peck.</p><p>But slow, lingering.</p><p>Gently clinging to that thin bottom lip.</p><p>The most delicate little noise slips from Thanatos’ throat.</p><p>And then they part.</p><p>The God of Death blinks several times.</p><p>Stares like he’s not sure what just transpired.</p><p>Murmurs, “Zagreus?”</p><p>The Prince smiles softly up at him. “I do love you, Than,” he breathes, running a gentle hand through his friend’s lovely shelf of hair, fingers weaving through the creamy strands. “And it’s because I love you that I’m not going to touch you until you confess your feelings when you aren’t drunk.”</p><p>Thanatos stares, dumbstruck.</p><p>“But I want it now!” he croons, smashing his face into Zagreus’ chest in his tantrum.</p><p>“That’s nice,” Zagreus chuckles, pushing the God of Death off of him and lifting him in his arms, carrying him to his bed and resting him under the sheets.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to sleep!” he whines, even as Zagreus climbs in behind him and tucks them under the covers, holding Thanatos in his arms.</p><p>“And I don’t want you staying awake in your drunken stupor,” Zagreus counters, kissing the short hairs coating the back of his scalp. “Now hush~.”</p><p>Thanatos grumbles, still writhing about in protest.</p><p>But he suddenly goes still and quiet, feeling Zagreus’ hand come to rest on his belly.</p><p>Zagreus smiles against the nape of his neck. “Don’t make me get Hypnos in here to put you to sleep.”</p><p>Thanatos doesn’t speak.</p><p>Just takes a long, deep breath.</p><p>When Zagreus shifts to see his face, his eyes are closed, lips slightly parted.</p><p>The expression almost surprises him with how soft that normally-furrowed brow appears.</p><p>His hand weaves through that soft hair, trailing over his friend's delicate features.</p><p>Thanatos doesn’t stir.</p><p>Just stays soft and quiet, completely lost to the world.</p><p>Zagreus beams.</p><p>And buries his nose in the soft bristles at the base of his skull.</p><p>“Sleep well, my heart.”</p><p>~</p><p>Thanatos doesn’t know where he is when he wakes.</p><p>He isn’t even sure what happened—why his consciousness slipped for so long—why his head pounds so hard.</p><p>Why the surface underneath him feels so soft.</p><p>He blinks, the memories of last night slowly returning to him.</p><p>He catches his breath.</p><p>Looks back to see the object of his profound affections fast asleep, sprawled under the covers beside him, the tenderest expression gracing his sensual features.</p><p>A hot, golden blush ignites in Thanatos’ cheeks.</p><p>A slight inkling to shift out of that quiet room occurs to him.</p><p>But he can’t will himself to act on it.</p><p>Instead, he waits.</p><p>Trying to recall exactly what happened last night.</p><p>He vaguely recalls the feelings.</p><p>Odds and ends of lingering sensations.</p><p>The warmth of Zagreus’ body against his own.</p><p>The softness of his breath.</p><p>The firmness of his—</p><p>He swallows that thought.</p><p>An odd urge occurs to him.</p><p>He glances over once more, ensuring that Zagreus is still fast asleep.</p><p>He takes a long, steadying breath.</p><p>Quietly turns to face his childhood friend.</p><p>Zagreus doesn’t move. Just remains steadfastly unconscious.</p><p>Thanatos steels himself.</p><p>And reaches out with a trembling hand, fingers gently brushing those wild, dark strands from the Prince’s eyes.</p><p>Zagreus stays still, unresponsive to the daring touch.</p><p>Thanatos exhales a sigh of relief.</p><p>His fingers brush along the bridge of Zagreus’ nose, over delicate eyelids and down those sloping cheekbones, gently caressing his soft skin.</p><p>His thumb traces over the sensual curve of Zagreus’ lip, memorizing the gentle dip of his cupid’s bow and the plush fullness of his bottom lip.</p><p>And then Zagreus kisses his thumb.</p><p>Thanatos nearly shifts out of there on the spot.</p><p>Zagreus smiles.</p><p>The God of Death freezes as the Prince’s eyes barely open, cheeks spread with that knowing grin.</p><p>Thanatos holds still, awaiting his accursed fate.</p><p>Zagreus reaches out with slender, gentle fingers, weaving them through that silky shelf and over those sensitive bristles. “Good morning to you, too, Than.”</p><p>Thanatos shivers from head to toe, instinctively pressing into that loving touch, breathing in the warm scent of his old friend.</p><p>He smells of the entreating glow of the hearth, or the enchanting embers of a campfire—as if Hestia and Hephaestus themselves imbibed him with their powers over flame.</p><p>Zagreus holds him close, kissing his brow and caressing his back. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Thanatos stirs from his reverie, glancing up into those fascinating, gorgeous eyes. “Head hurts,” he admits, “but I’m fine. What...happened last night?”</p><p>He fears the response, especially when Zagreus chuckles with delight. “You mean other than you getting completely blasted and confessing your undying love to me?”</p><p>He laughs when Thanatos’ cheeks burn gold, kissing each of them in turn. “I’m hoping that’s still true, since I’d be lying if I said I didn’t return those feelings,” he continues, face tinged a soft rose. “So long as that’s alright with you, of course. I’ll admit: I had to practice ungodly restraint last night. You couldn’t hardly keep your hands off me. I had to put us to bed before we did something we’d both regret.”</p><p>“Something we’d both regret, huh?” Thanatos repeats, fingers trailing over the smooth skin of his chest, dragging over his clavicle and down to the delicate peak of his nipple, touching and fondling it with attentive motions. “I think...I would still like that,” he admits.</p><p>Zagreus’ eyes widen.</p><p>But his expression soon relaxes once more when he feels his friend’s delicate touches. “I would, too.” He presses a longing kiss to the God of Death’s brow, gently trailing down until he hovers just before those tantalizing lips.</p><p>Thanatos whimpers, pulling Zagreus even closer, needing his heat, that raw life coursing through him—in search of an outlet.</p><p>And Thanatos has never wanted so badly to be on the receiving end of that wild, untapped energy.</p><p>“Than,” Zagreus breathes, still so close to that tempting mouth, “do you...want this?”</p><p>Thanatos feels he could scream.</p><p>That mouth, so close to his own, begging for lust—</p><p>Thanatos takes Zagreus by the back of his head, gripping hair and laurels equally tight.</p><p>And pulling him in, kissing him with so much vim and vigor, he can feel his own lips swell with bruises.</p><p>He doesn’t care.</p><p>He just kisses the Prince harder, unsure of his own intentions, trying to discern his partner’s.</p><p>The God of Life.</p><p>Of Blood and Family.</p><p>Thanatos wants nothing more than to drink from his well—to gorge himself on his crystalline vibrance and vitality until his belly swells and he’s beyond quenched.</p><p>Zagreus seems more than happy to oblige, to blind him with his rays, to fill up that dark, beautiful place within him and banish its prevailing loneliness, one that otherwise dominates his existence.</p><p>He doesn’t resist when Zagreus slides his tongue along his bottom lip, gently requesting entry. He opens up, allowing the God of Blood to explore that previously undisturbed part of him.</p><p>Of their own volition, Thanatos’ hands pull at his friend’s tunic, eager to strip him down and bear witness to those waves of rolling muscle, crested by smooth, supple skin, all for himself.</p><p>Zagreus allows it, allows his friend to pull and tug until he’s stripped completely nude, his vestiges of clothing discarded at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Thanatos stares, agape.</p><p>Eyes wandering over that newly-exposed flesh, taking in the panoramic view of that gorgeous skin coating rippling muscles, those cute little peaks, long, powerful thighs, and that pulsing, engorged, flushed—</p><p>A long, needy sigh escapes him as Zagreus pulls away the sheets and climbs on top of his friend, hands pulling at his clothes. “Thanatos, may I….” He takes a breath to collect himself. “May I...make love to you?”</p><p>Thanatos blinks, wriggling his thighs a little. “I thought that’s what we were already doing,” he says. “Now get on with it.”</p><p>Zagreus breathes, slowly peeling off his lover’s clothing until he’s completely exposed. “I meant, uh….” He forces himself to remain calm. “Will you...let me inside of you?”</p><p>Thanatos blinks, suddenly understanding. “You wish to...penetrate me?”</p><p>Zagreus nods, unable to meet his gaze, ears flushed a painful crimson.</p><p>Thanatos glances him over, eyes settling for the briefest moment on that impressive, enticing rod of fertility.</p><p>On Zagreus’ face, still red as a pomegranate.</p><p>He moves.</p><p>Spreading his legs wide in offering.</p><p>Zagreus stares, gazing over his body with what could only be described as reverence.</p><p>Thanatos draws him back in, voice husky and velvetine: “Yes, Zagreus. I want you to touch me, to fill me up. Please, dear Prince,”—He takes a breath and swallows hard.—“enter me. Fill me up. Make me come <em>alive</em> for you.”</p><p>The Prince pauses for a long moment, gazing at his new lover with soft astonishment.</p><p>And smiles in that delectable way that makes Thanatos’ iron heart melt.</p><p>He feels Zagreus move, reaching into the bookcase poised behind the pillows, pulling out a familiar, golden decanter.</p><p>“Nectar?” Thanatos asks, staring. “What’s that for?”</p><p>Zagreus grins. “Hopefully, the Gods will forgive me for this,” he says, popping open the ampoule and looming over the sloping V of Thanatos’ hips.</p><p>The God of Death feels his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>As Prince Zagreus pours a gentle, trickling stream over his sex, his jewels, his tender star.</p><p>Thanatos cries out, the cold nectar shocking sensitive flesh as Zagreus dribbles a generous amount before re-corking the vial and placing it back on his bookshelf. “It’s not oil,” Zagreus admits, bending over Thanatos’ shaft and licking his lip, “but it’ll have to do. At least it tastes good~.”</p><p>Thanatos doesn’t stand a chance.</p><p>That golden fluid draws Zagreus in, his mouth plunging around that half-mast cock without pretense.</p><p>The Prince sucks him down to the hilt, driving Thanatos up the wall, delirious with pleasure. <em>“Zagreus~!”</em></p><p>“What~?” the Prince asks, innocently lapping along the hardening flesh with a mischievous tongue. “I’m just ensuring none of it is <em>wasted.”</em></p><p>Thanatos doesn’t have a moment to protest.</p><p>Zagreus suckles tenderly at his head, eliciting copious drops of precum and making the God of Death break out in a glistening sweat.</p><p>Soft breaths fall from Thanatos’ lips, hardening into needy moans as Zagreus kisses his tip and travels south, tongue tickling his delicate entrance, lapping up that sweet nectar with eager aplomb, leaving just enough for his next venture.</p><p>He pulls away, leaving Death Incarnate on the burning precipice of desire.</p><p>Thanatos resists the urge to grab those autumn laurels and yank Zagreus onto his cock so he can finish in his mouth.</p><p>Instead, he forces himself to breathe, his patience rewarded when Zagreus looms between his legs, takes him under the thighs and folds him in half, parting his cheeks to expose that tender little star.</p><p>Thanatos trembles, utterly exposed and helpless, eagerly awaiting his closest friend’s next move.</p><p>He’s reassured when Zagreus leans in close, licking his lip and aligning himself with his friend’s entrance.</p><p>The Prince latches onto Thanatos’ neck.</p><p>And without preamble, pushes heartily into his body.</p><p>Thanatos cries out, arms flinging around Zagreus’ shoulders, barely maintaining his sanity as Zagreus plows into him and instantly blows his mind to smithereens.</p><p>Zagreus sinks in to the jewels, filling his friend beyond full, latched onto the delicate part of his neck that quickly begins to feel sore.</p><p>Thanatos clings to that pain, the ache of penetration boggling his senses. He groans, overcome by the agony. “Zagreus…” he whimpers. “It...hurts….”</p><p>“Breathe, darling,” Zagreus whispers against his neck, gently lapping at the spot he’s suckled into the skin. “Unless you want me to stop—”</p><p><em> “No,” </em> Thanatos gasps, arching his back. “No, I’ll...I’ll relax. Just give me a moment. I’ll be okay. Just let me...adjust.”</p><p>“Okay.” Zagreus holds still for a long moment, caressing Thanatos’ hair and kissing a dragging trail of dark marks down his neck and chest.</p><p>Thanatos exhales, focused on easing the tension out of his body, filled past full, trying to not immediately come apart at the seams.</p><p>Or maybe on doing exactly that.</p><p>He sighs, parting his legs and lifting his hips.</p><p>Opening up for his lover.</p><p>In doing so, Zagreus is able to slide a bit deeper, pushing into a delicate place that makes Thanatos cry out and see stars.</p><p>He feels the Prince’s lips curl against his ear. “What’s this, Than? A sensitive little <em>button</em> for me to press?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare get any funny ideas,” Thanatos growls.</p><p>“Funny ideas?” Zagreus mimics. “What, like <em>this?”</em></p><p>The Prince pulls out, long and slow.</p><p>And eagerly slides back inside.</p><p>Thanatos gasps and cries out as Zagreus strikes true into that fragile place—a nail in the chink of his otherwise-impenetrable armor—an arrow in his Achilles’ heel.</p><p>Zagreus purrs. “You like that, don’t you, Than?” he asks, pulling out and shoving brutally back inside.</p><p>“I...I—!” but the words abandon him as his body surrenders to sensation, legs trembling, hips opening up wide. <em>“Zag!”</em></p><p>“Hold still, my love,” Zagreus murmurs, plowing hard and fast into his heat, pumping deep into that intimate place. “Let yourself <em>feel.”</em></p><p>“Oh, <em>Gods!”</em> Thanatos cries, hips jerking with each violent thrust, body coming apart under those attentions. “Zagreus, <em>please!”</em></p><p>“‘Please,’ what, darling?” Zagreus asks, plunging into his beloved, one hand gently caressing and stroking Thanatos’ sex, hard as gemstones. “What do you need?”</p><p>Thanatos jerks up into his hand, mind wiped blank with arousal, quickly losing his senses to desire. “I need to...to…<em>release—”</em> he pleads, shuddering under those touches, hardly able to catch his breath between Zagreus’ hard thrusts. “I-I need to—!”</p><p>“To...climax~?” Zagreus offers, pushing hard and deep into his friend’s body.</p><p>“Y-<em>yes!”</em> the God of Death begs, leaking helplessly over Zagreus’ hand. “Please, Zagreus. Let me...let me cum!”</p><p>“Alright,” the Prince obliges, squeezing him from base to tip, “but only if I get to cum inside of you~.”</p><p><em> “Yes, </em> Zagreus! <em>Please!</em> Let me cu-<em>ahh!”</em></p><p>Thanatos wails his release, cumming hard over his stomach, drops of silver semen landing on his chest, on his peaks.</p><p>Zagreus purrs at the sight, lapping at his friend’s seed, thrusting ruthlessly into him, pulsating with telling intent.</p><p>Death Itself has very little warning, but it’s more than enough when Zagreus cries, “Than, I...I—!”</p><p>Thanatos feels it—the moment his lover <em>pops.</em></p><p>Stuffs him full of delectable essence, stretching and filling that part of him he never realized felt so empty.</p><p>Until it’s finally full.</p><p>Thanatos breathes a sigh of relief, feeling his lover collapse on top of him as he surrenders to the sheets, Zagreus’ sex still pulsing inside of him.</p><p>Thanatos runs his hands over the soft, warm skin of his friend’s back, trembling as the Prince slowly, gingerly pulls out and settles in beside him, resting his head on Thanatos’ shoulder. “Was that...alright?” he pants.</p><p>“It was perfect,” Thanatos assures him, lapsing into quiet, comfortable silence.</p><p>Zagreus glances up at him, resting a hand on his lover’s chest. “Is that all, then?” he asks, a nervous note in his voice, staring up at his friend with wide eyes.</p><p>Thanatos grants him a gentle smile. “Don’t worry, Zagreus. I’m just thinking.”</p><p>Zagreus blinks up at him, curious. “About what?”</p><p>Thanatos shrugs. “A lot of things,” he says cryptically. Then, in response to Zagreus’ concerned expression. “Happy memories, for the most part. Don’t worry, Zag. You’ll get used to it.”</p><p>Zagreus pouts, but nods, shivering as Thanatos caresses his back. “You still have the scars,” he mentions, voice soft.</p><p>“Hmm?” Thanatos’ hands pause for a moment.</p><p>Zagreus lifts himself a little, taking hold of those hands and kissing the scarred palms. “I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>Thanatos blinks.</p><p>And then realizes: “Oh, Gods, Zag. That was years and years ago. And it was an accident. Don’t even worry about it.”</p><p>Zagreus hums uncertainly, continuing to kiss over those tough, experienced palms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for all her support and for her beatiful cover art~.</p><p>And thanks to all of you~.</p><p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Sometimes,” she reassures the distraught pair, “the Fates use accidents as a way to tests the bonds between those who find comfort in each other’s company.” She checks Thanatos’ hands, sighing at the wide scars forming across his palms. She remains coolheaded as she places them back into the running water, murmuring, “And sometimes, these challenges can even allow those bonds to strengthen.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zagreus?”</p><p>The Prince sits on his bed, seething, tears streaming down his cheeks, face flushed, tiny legs clenched tight against the side of the mattress. He barely glances up when his friend enters the room. “Than? Why are you here?”</p><p>“I...heard what happened. I was wor—are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Zagreus snaps, harsh. “Dad’s just a stupid jerk is all.”</p><p>Thanatos approaches, sitting beside him on the sheets, legs lithe, feet closer to the floor than his petite friend’s. “What did he do this time?”</p><p>“Just the usual: Called me stupid and useless. Told me I’d never be good at anything. Called me a...a waste of...of….”</p><p>His voice cracks, and he breaks down in sobs.</p><p>Thanatos watches, heart breaking for him, more than privy to the many times Hades has reproached his only son, who, although lacking direction, puts his all into everything he tries.</p><p>In hind’s sight, the God of Death knows he should have been more careful.</p><p>Zagreus’ extremities glow a brilliant amber, ears flushed pink, face buried in his palms, heat radiating off his body.</p><p>Thanatos knows his next move is a mistake.</p><p>But he wouldn’t have had it happen any other way.</p><p>He reaches out to take Zagreus’ arm.</p><p>And instantly cries out, pulling away, scorned by the fiery heat of the Prince’s ignited skin.</p><p>Tears spring to his eyes, blurring his vision as pain scorches his hands, skin peeling away, flushed a deep gold.</p><p>He tucks his hands into his armpits, sobbing with pain, whimpering as skin burns away from flesh.</p><p>He barely notices when the flame beside him flickers and dims.</p><p>“Oh, Gods, <em>Than!”</em></p><p>The young God of Death flinches when warm hands pull him close, flame died down to embers as Zagreus realizes what he’s done.</p><p>Thanatos weeps softly in his arms, held close to Zagreus’ chest as the two of them rock together, tears dripping onto Thanatos’ bangs.</p><p>Hearing the young Death God cry out, Nyx comes rushing in not long after, taking care to cool her son’s hands with water from the Styx while Zagreus clings to her robes, Thanatos sniffling as he recovers from his injury.</p><p>“Sometimes,” she reassures the distraught pair, “the Fates use accidents as a way to tests the bonds between those who find comfort in each other’s company.” She checks Thanatos’ hands, sighing at the wide scars forming across his palms. She remains coolheaded as she places them back into the running water, murmuring, “And sometimes, these challenges can even allow those bonds to strengthen.”</p><p>~</p><p>“I can’t do it.”</p><p>Zagreus finds Thanatos alone under a pomegranate tree in the courtyard, tears flowing freely down his flushed cheeks, face buried in his knees, scythe cast onto the violet grass beside him. “I can’t. I can’t. I <em>can’t.”</em></p><p>“Than…?”</p><p>The God of Death glances up, startled, horrified at having been caught.</p><p>He immediately tries to pull away, face burning gold with embarrassment.</p><p>He shuffles back into the trunk of the tree, and even that subtle obstacle is enough to push him over the edge again.</p><p>He bursts into tears once more, hiding his face from his friend, hiccupping with hard sobs. “I-I’m sorry, Zag. Please, just...leave me alone.”</p><p>Zagreus softens immediately, the grass fizzling under his feet as he approaches and kneels at his friend’s side. “Is there...anything I can do?”</p><p>Thanatos sniffs, already comforted by the warmth of the Prince’s presence, leaning quietly against his shoulder.</p><p>Zagreus instinctively reaches around to hold him, burying his nose in that snowy hair, warm with life as Death shakes and sobs in his arms.</p><p>The Prince rubs his shoulder, quietly rocking them, reveling at just how soft his friend feels.</p><p>After a long moment, Thanatos takes a breath, settling in Zagreus’ arms. “Sorry,” he murmurs.</p><p>“No sorry,” Zagreus stops him, still holding his friend close. “Do you...want to talk about it?”</p><p>Thanatos shudders, but presses his ear to the Prince's chest, finds himself calmed by the strong beating of Zagreus’ heart. “It’s just…” he starts, trembling, “I don’t know if I can...can...<em>kill</em> people.” He shivers and buries his face in Zagreus’ narrow breast, that familiar body stretching longer and leaner by the day. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, and there are <em>so</em> many dead and dying mortals. I don’t want to cause them grief; I certainly don’t want to <em>kill</em> them. And some of them are <em>kids,</em> Zag, just like us. I tried to tell Mother, but she told me it was my duty, that there’s nothing I can do to change it, but I can’t do it, Zag. I just can’t do it.”</p><p>He sobs again, and Zagreus gives him a tight squeeze.</p><p>He feels Thanatos sniff and sigh against his tunic, broken whimpers and unending hurt.</p><p>The Prince’s hand moves, gently petting that long, silky hair. “I don’t think it’s quite like that,” Zagreus murmurs, cradling his friend in his arms, feeling Thanatos’ breathing stabilize as he relaxes against him.</p><p>“How do you mean?” he asks, gazing up at Zagreus with huge, doleful, coruscated eyes.</p><p>Zagreus gently thumbs his tear-stained cheeks. “You are Death Incarnate, yes,” he explains, fingers sifting under those silky bangs, “but you’re more like a messenger. You don’t deal death. You just ease suffering by guiding souls to where they need to go.”</p><p>Thanatos continues to stare, eyes gleaming and wide.</p><p>Zagreus laughs nervously. “I mean, without you, the mortals would suffer endlessly with no relief from misery or agony. You’re an essential part of...well, everything.” He continues to pet those soft strands. “You handle peaceful death and grant relief to those who suffer.” The Prince smiles at him. “I think that’s rather noble.”</p><p>“Noble?” Thanatos blinks several times. “...I guess I never...thought about it that way.”</p><p>Zagreus beams at him. “You’re a good person, Than, and very kind. Cruelty isn’t in your nature. It’s why you’re so fit for your role. You end torment and lead lost souls down to the Underworld so they don’t have to search helplessly for their place on the surface.” Zagreus’ cheeks glow like embers. “That’s why...the world needs you, Than, and it’s why you’re perfect for it.”</p><p>
  <em> Perfect for me. </em>
</p><p>Thanatos stares, taking in those sincere words.</p><p>He feels golden heat burn in his cheeks.</p><p>Even as Zagreus hands him his scythe, he feels himself falling—hard and fast. “You’re going to make a great Death God, Than. I can already feel it. I believe in you, and the world is lucky to have you,” the Prince says.</p><p>Tears form in Thanatos’ eyes once more.</p><p>He doesn’t bother to stop them as he smiles and accepts his scythe once more.</p><p>Heart pounding with a feeling he’s never noticed before, but that’s been there from the very start.</p><p>~</p><p>“He’s such a <em>prick!”</em></p><p>Zagreus is ablaze, searing an odorous, black path into his bedroom rug, Thanatos watching him from his bed.</p><p>“I try to do everything he wants, and he calls me a <em>failure,”</em> Zagreus rages. “I train well under Achilles, and he can’t spare me even <em>one</em> compliment. I try to work under <em>him,</em> and he claims I’m <em>lazy.”</em> He snorts, utterly outraged. <em>“Lazy!</em> I’m bending over backward for his approval, and he won’t even <em>look</em> at me like I’m his son. He treats me like shit, and I hate him. I fucking <em>hate him!”</em></p><p>Thanatos gazes on from a safe distance, knowing well not to touch the Prince when he’s this impassioned. “Have you talked to Nyx about this?”</p><p>“I have, but she says he’s just doing his best to parent me.” Zagreus laughs wryly. “His <em>best.</em> What a joke. If this is his best, then maybe he shouldn’t have had a kid at all.” He chuckles darkly, his voice cracking with hurt, barely concealing a sob. “If he was going to be this insufferable, maybe he shouldn’t have had me in the first place. Maybe he would’ve been better off without me,” he says, voice hollow and humorless, teeth burrowing into his bruised lip, eyes screwed shut.</p><p>Thanatos’ eyes widen.</p><p>He can feel the temperature in the room dropping.</p><p>Can see Zagreus wilting, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>Can hear the soft sobs rocking through him.</p><p>Thanatos approaches, hovering a hand over Zagreus’ skin before pulling the Prince’s back to his chest, wrapping gentle arms around his stomach from behind.</p><p>Zagreus weeps for only a moment, fiercely rubbing his eyes. “Gods, why am I crying? I’m so angry. I shouldn’t be sobbing like this.”</p><p>“It hurts,” Thanatos says. “It’s normal to cry when you’re in pain. Don’t be ashamed of that. Especially not...with me.”</p><p>Zagreus sniffs, turning about to catch Thanatos’ golden cheeks and abashed gaze.</p><p>He reaches up, resting a hand on his friend’s face.</p><p>The God of Death turns to him.</p><p>“With...you?” Zagreus lowers his eyes, pressing his head to Death’s chest, taking a deep, steadying breath, gaze hooded. “...I see. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Thanatos holds him close, gently caressing his back, holding him like he’s about to lose him. “I certainly hope so,” he says, relishing Zagreus’ returning, familiar warmth. “Hey, Zag?”</p><p>“Hmm?” the young Prince doesn’t look up—just remains comfortably resting against his friend, contentment blooming in his breast.</p><p>“I...want to show you something. It’s not much. You may have even seen it already, but….” He takes a breath, gathering his nerve. “Will you...come with me?”</p><p>Zagreus looks up, nodding. “Of course, Than. Lead the way.”</p><p>Thanatos nods, taking Zagreus by the hand and guiding them out the back way from that lavish bedroom, into the courtyard and to the left, away from that fuchsia window that Zagreus has eyed countless times, pondering escape.</p><p>Thanatos leads them up the pathway toward the cliff overlooking Tartarus, seating them on the very edge of the precipice. Below, all those damned souls file into the lowest depths, drifting through the air, splitting into various channels and chambers, all of it aglow in a resplendent, verdant hue.</p><p>The edge of the Prince’s world.</p><p>“I know you aren’t allowed to leave the House,” Thanatos says. “You’ve never seen the surface or anything, but this view...even if you’ve seen it before, is honestly spectacular. I—<em>mmph—!”</em></p><p>Thanatos is caught completely off guard.</p><p>Because there, at the brink of all the Prince knows, the two of them seated on the ledge with their legs dangling over the abyss, Zagreus is kissing him.</p><p>It strikes Thanatos—just how warm and gentle and inviting those lips are—how unpracticed, but vivacious. Full of vim and vigor and the will to <em>try,</em> even if it means failing over and over again.</p><p>It’s something Thanatos has always admired—loved about him.</p><p>And just like that, he’s melting into Zagreus’ mouth, molding to his lips, just as clumsy and desperate as his long-time crush and most cherished friend.</p><p>Zagreus hums, wrapping eager arms around Thanatos’ neck, dripping into his touch, the pair losing themselves in messy, delicious sensation.</p><p>It’s a long, painful moment when Zagreus finally pulls away.</p><p>His lips are slightly swollen, still smiling up at Thanatos, eyes hooded. “Sorry. Got carried away,” he murmurs, gently nuzzling his friend’s face.</p><p>“N-no worries,” the God of Death assures him, breathing softly through his nose. “I...I’ll have to take you to see even more beautiful sights if this is how you’ll reward me.”</p><p>Zagreus laughs, but it stales near the end. “Except Father won’t ever let me leave this Gods-forsaken House. I’m going to be stuck here forever.” His gaze shifts to the side, head turning to glance toward the pink window behind them. “Unless….”</p><p>Thanatos follows his gaze.</p><p>Frowns a little.</p><p>Gently takes Zagreus’ chin and turns him back. “You’re nobility—the Prince of the Underworld,” he says, softly brushing the bangs from Zagreus’ face. “You belong here. With us. Not out there, among the wretches and louts.”</p><p>Zagreus stares into the space between them, unfocused. “Than...I have to tell you that…”—He takes a breath.—“sometimes, I just...don’t feel I belong here. And like I was never meant to. Does that make any sense?”</p><p>“Perhaps your turbulent relationship with your father is a contributing factor?” Thanatos offers, anxious at his friend’s distant tone.</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” Zagreus agrees, “but something doesn’t...feel quite right. Like some part of me is missing. I can’t place exactly what, but….” His gaze drifts toward the open window once more. “It’s out there. Whatever that missing piece of me is. And someday, no matter how long it takes...I’m going to find it.”</p><p>“That’s a rather perilous undertaking for such an uncertain claim,” Thanatos remarks, dubious, holding the Prince in place.</p><p>“It’s why I’m training so hard,” Zagreus says, growing warm under his friend’s touch, cheeks burnished that fascinating shade of pink. “I’m gonna work hard, and someday I’ll make it all the way to the surface so I can see Helios himself—so I can find whatever part of me is lost. Maybe...maybe I’ll even run into you while I’m up there—since you’ve been to the surface plenty of times, right?”</p><p>Thanatos nods, mesmerized by the fire in Zagreus’ duo-colored eyes.</p><p>One red, his father’s.</p><p>The other...green?</p><p>Thanatos blinks, slowly, trying not to betray the realization that rivets through him like a gale.</p><p>He touches Zagreus’ face, caressing the soft, familiar skin. “Whatever it is, Zag, I know you’ll find it. I just hope...you’ll remember to come home.”</p><p>Zagreus doesn’t make any promises.</p><p>Thanatos breathes, something in his heart fracturing.</p><p>He tries desperately to hold on to his friend, pulling Zagreus back to his mouth, kissing him with all the longing he can muster.</p><p>And yet, he still feels his beloved childhood companion slipping away.</p><p>It’s the first time he ever feels his heart break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, and thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for all her help and support~.</p><p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bloodied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Than, this is becoming a problem.”<br/>“I don’t see it,” Thanatos says, stroking the large cat in his lap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens during one of their contests.</p>
<p>Zagreus.</p>
<p>Stupid, thoughtless, reckless Zagreus.</p>
<p>Thanatos watches him fall in slow motion.</p>
<p>Red with so much blood.</p>
<p>Deep gashes, dark bruises, dreadful crimson staining the lush grasses of Elysium.</p>
<p>The God of Death bites down hard on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>A burst of adrenaline.</p>
<p>With a sharp sweep of his scythe, he vaporizes their remaining opponents.</p>
<p>Sending them back into the dark confines of seclusive Erebus.</p>
<p>Leaving him alone with his precious beloved.</p>
<p>He drifts toward him. Kneels down to cradle the crippled Prince in his arms.</p>
<p>Zagreus coughs, a trail of blood seeping from his lip, his last breaths abandoning his lungs, limbs trembling with post-mortem jerks and spasms as his body fights for its hold on life, quickly slipping away.</p>
<p>Thanatos breathes.</p>
<p>Shaking, unsteady.</p>
<p>Unsure of why...he feels so on edge.</p>
<p>He’s seen this more than enough times to be used to it by now.</p>
<p>He touches that soft face, unresponsive.</p>
<p>Something burns behind his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em> Grief? </em>
</p>
<p>“Come on, Zagreus,” he murmurs, kissing his hair, still silky, lifting his body, still warm. “Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>Verdant wings emerge from his back.</p>
<p>And together, they shift.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Thanatos pays no mind to the plethora of eyes on him when he appears in the Great Hall, the lost Prince of the Underworld cradled tenderly in his arms.</p>
<p>Even Hypnos can barely find the words to say when the God of Death kneels before the Pool of Styx and places Zagreus in its scarlet waters, letting his body drift while his head rests in Thanatos’ lap.</p>
<p>Thanatos gently touches his face and neck, thumbs gliding over soft skin as it heals before his very eyes: long, deep gashes sewing themselves shut, puce bruises fading into the soft cream tones of his skin, warm blood washing away into the scarlet waters.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ hand wanders south, coming to rest over the stillness of Zagreus’ heart.</p>
<p>It takes a long, stuttering moment, but little by little, he feels the unsteady, fragile beats grow determined and strong.</p>
<p>A harsh breath is followed by steady, rhythmic respirations.</p>
<p>Slowly, those gorgeous eyes open as the God of Blood summons life once more.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ gaze seems unfocused at first, but it soon fixates on Thanatos’ face. “Hey,” he greets, smiling gently up at him.</p>
<p>Thanatos rolls his eyes, trying to contain his relief. “Be more careful next time, you deadbeat.”</p>
<p>Zagreus laughs hoarsely. “Never heard of it,” he murmurs. Then, “Did you carry me all the way back here?”</p>
<p>Heat ignites in Thanatos’ cheeks. “I just figured...since I was already in the area, I might as well help you out.”</p>
<p>“Even though the Styx would have taken me back, anyway?” Zagreus teases.</p>
<p>Thanatos groans. “Don’t make me regret helping you.”</p>
<p>“I would never.” Zagreus grins wide—that stupid, familiar expression that makes Thanatos want to punch him.</p>
<p>Or kiss him.</p>
<p>Even as he thinks it, Zagreus reaches up to plant one on his trembling lips.</p>
<p>Thanatos blushes a brilliant gold, at an utter loss for words, eyes blown wide. He tries to maintain his composure. “D-don’t mention it.”</p>
<p>Zagreus licks his lip, gaze turning hungry. “Since we’re already here, do you think we might...have a minute to be alone together?”</p>
<p>Thanatos bristles all the way to his crown, face burning bright.</p>
<p>He suddenly shifts, dropping Zagreus’ head on the welcome mat, disappearing in a verdant flash.</p>
<p>“Than! <em>Ow!”</em> Zagreus cries, massaging his thunked skull. He curses himself for his arrogance, slowly pulling himself out of the water and onto his feet.</p>
<p>He holds his head as he rises, as everyone returns to work.</p>
<p>Except for Hypnos, who simply exclaims, <em>“Whoooaaa.”</em></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The litter perishes in Thanatos’ lap.</p>
<p>He caresses each of them in turn until their little fluttering hearts come to stuttering halts.</p>
<p>His hands trail over their limp, lifeless bodies, taken long before they had a chance to experience vitality.</p>
<p>Their mother was the first to go, as is often the case.</p>
<p>Her spirit hovers beside Thanatos, eyeing her abandoned younglings.</p>
<p>She mewls up at him, nuzzling their still bodies.</p>
<p>Thanatos sighs.</p>
<p>Gently pinches each of their scruffs, extracting those precious little souls from their corporeal forms.</p>
<p>The delicate spirits are easy to pry free, not even requiring a scythe.</p>
<p>They shake their shady forms, as if climbing out of a cold puddle, immediately noticing their mother and seeking out the comfort of her furry belly.</p>
<p>The mother’s spirit closes her eyes and purrs softly, blinking up at Thanatos with wide, green eyes.</p>
<p>He swallows hard, gently resting those little bodies in the snow where they expired, surrendered to the bitter cold of Demeter’s cruel winter.</p>
<p>Thanatos stands, about to lead those tiny souls down to the Underworld—probably to Asphodel or even Elysium.</p>
<p>Until four pairs of eyes lock on him, wide and sparkling.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ lip twitches.</p>
<p>And without thinking, he scoops the little family up into his arms.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Than, this is becoming a problem.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see it,” Thanatos says, stroking the large cat in his lap.</p>
<p>As he’s surrounded by a host of feline souls on the southwest balcony.</p>
<p>In fact, the whole House has become a nest bed for cats.</p>
<p>On the balconies, the desks, the tables, the counters, the chairs, the cushions, the floor, the pillars, and every other available surface.</p>
<p>“Than, mate,” Zagreus says, “I love you. This has to stop.”</p>
<p>Thanatos holds a cat close to his chest as a kitten peeks out from his hood. “We have human shades everywhere. Why not cats? Cerberus seems to like them.”</p>
<p>“He almost didn’t,” Zagreus reminds him, “and then one of them licked Alpha’s nose, and now he’s become their giant furry cat bed.”</p>
<p>“See?” Thanatos says, careful not to tread on any of the sleeping feline souls. “Not a problem.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but my father is starting to get aggravated. Hell, even Hypnos and Nyx and Achilles. There has to be a better solution, Than. I’m starting to feel a tad overwhelmed, myself. Our realm is big enough for all mortal souls. Isn’t there some place where animals go when they pass into our world?”</p>
<p>Thanatos huffs. “Yes. Here.”</p>
<p>Zagreus sighs.</p>
<p>Leans in to gently pet the crimpled ears of the cat in Thanatos’ arms, the Death God pulling away at first for fear that the Prince might try to take her away. “They are awfully cute,” Zagreus agrees, meeting Thanatos’ pleading gaze. “Here,” he says, eyes lighting up with an idea. “Come with me. I think I might know a way to fix this.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p><em> “Nine lives?” </em> Achilles stares at his ward in shock. “You convinced your father to do that?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t easy,” Zagreus admits. “At first, I proposed we make them immortal, but for their own reasons, neither Hades nor Thanatos seemed too keen on that idea. So, we came to a compromise where cats would take much longer to come here than other mortals.”</p>
<p>“So, they’ll just reincarnate eight times on the surface before passing on.” Achilles says with a nod. “But how does that fix the problem of all the cats already here?” Even as he says it, a large orange tabby rubs against his legs, and the fearsome warrior leans down to caress his silky spine.</p>
<p>“Not sure,” Zagreus admits. “Thanatos said he would take care of it when he gets back.” He sighs. “In the meantime, I’m gonna go die again. Maybe I’ll see him when I’m out there.”</p>
<p>“Good luck, lad. Take heart.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When Zagreus arises from the Pool of Styx once more, the House of Hades is free of its feline inhabitants.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow,” he says, stepping up the Hall and awakening Hypnos in the process. “Hey, Hypnos? Where did all the cats go?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, I dunno,” he replies with his sleepy smile. “I just woke up and poof! All gone~. By the way, it says here you were killed by a flamewheel up in Elysium. How embarrassing is that?”</p>
<p>“A what?” Zagreus asks, feet leading him toward the southwest balcony of their own accord. “What’s a flamewheel? Oh, you mean those little…meowing carriages—oh. Oh, no. <em>Thanatos!”</em></p>
<p>The God of Death turns to grin unabashedly at him from his place at the balcony, a tiny kitten peeking out from his ashen hood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to all of you and especially to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for all of her support~. It means a lot to me.</p>
<p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fatigued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The God of Death takes a deep breath, trying to steady his blown-out nerves. “Then I suppose…I’m the only one left to stop you,” he says, unable to meet Zagreus’ gaze as he draws the sword at his hip, wielding his two weapons at once and readying himself. “On your guard, Prince.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T.W. for references to suicide.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos returns to the House after a long week’s assignment.</p>
<p>He ignores Hypnos’ greeting; passes by the Lord of the Dead, who ignores him in turn. Nyx watches him as he bypasses her, entering into the Prince’s bedchamber without announcing himself.</p>
<p>Even though he’s perfectly capable of his task now, the recent wars between mortals are enough to exhaust all participants involved, including and especially those charged with guiding a large number of those released souls down to the Underworld.</p>
<p>It feels like he hasn’t slept in an aeon.</p>
<p>Exhaustion weighs on his bones, body so impossibly heavy.</p>
<p>He enters the Prince’s chamber without prompting, finding safety and comfort in its familiar walls from his childhood.</p>
<p>He collapses onto the plush blue bed, burying himself in the sheets and settling in for some much-needed rest, feeling he might truly collapse if he takes on even one more assignment.</p>
<p>Darkness drapes over him, blanketing his vision.</p>
<p>Thanatos quietly drifts off to sleep, casually wondering when Zagreus will get off work from the Administrative Chamber.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Thanatos has no idea how long he’s slept.</p>
<p>When he awakens, there’s a grogginess clouding his senses, and his head feels heavy and light all at once with vertigo.</p>
<p>But his body feels slightly rejuvenated, at least.</p>
<p>He glances about, urging his vision to refocus.</p>
<p>Still no sign of Zagreus.</p>
<p>He blinks.</p>
<p>Surely, he slept long enough for Zagreus to finish work, right?</p>
<p>Perhaps not?</p>
<p>His head still feels so fuzzy.</p>
<p>He peels out of bed and pads back into the Great Hall, glancing toward the lounge where shades normally enjoy conversation and drink—</p>
<p>He stares.</p>
<p>The lounge is closed off. Dog hair and claw marks. Flipped tables and broken glass.</p>
<p>Completely abandoned.</p>
<p>Cerberus is unconscious at his master’s side, twitching and whining in his sleep.</p>
<p>Thanatos turns, glancing in Nyx’s direction. “Mother? What happened to the lounge?”</p>
<p>The Goddess of Night sets her jaw, averts her gaze. “It’s Zagreus,” she mutters. “He’s finally gone.”</p>
<p>Thanatos blinks, not comprehending. “Gone?” His tired brain doesn’t understand. He tries to rub his eyes awake. “Gone where?”</p>
<p>Nyx gives him a long look. “He’s left, Thanatos. He doesn’t intend to come back. Cerberus isn’t taking it well.”</p>
<p>Thanatos doesn’t understand. Doesn’t believe it.</p>
<p>Not at first. “Left? That’s ridiculous. Where does he intend to go?”</p>
<p>Nyx finally meets his gaze, golden eyes melted into bronze. “To the surface,” she says. “He intends to find his mother.”</p>
<p>Thanatos still doesn’t register the information. “But you’re his mother,” he says.</p>
<p>“His adoptive mother, yes,” she admits. “Surely, you suspected by now?”</p>
<p>The Prince’s eyes.</p>
<p>Red and…green.</p>
<p>So unlike the golden irises of Thanatos’ mother, brother, and himself.</p>
<p>Thanatos glares at the floor, trembling, warding off shock and panic. “Well, when does he intend to return?” he asks shortly.</p>
<p>Nyx watches him in silence.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ gaze snaps up to hers. “Well?”</p>
<p>She cocks an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Thanatos bites his tongue, humiliated by his sudden petulance.</p>
<p>“You would do well to watch how you speak to me, child,” she reprimands him, “but if you must know, he has no intention to return. He took Stygius and plans to fight his way up to the surface. He intends to stay with his mother to uncover the truth about his past. You can’t begrudge him that, can you?”</p>
<p>Thanatos breathes.</p>
<p>A long, shaken sound. “How did he get out?”</p>
<p>He already knows.</p>
<p>Even before Nyx states it aloud: “Through the window in the courtyard—the one with the violet glow. I’m sure it’s still open, even now.”</p>
<p>Thanatos turns on the spot, rushing toward that oh-so familiar window.</p>
<p>The one Zagreus eyed several times throughout their childhood, their teenagerdom.</p>
<p>The God of Death stops just before its magenta glow, gripping the frame and leaning out over the drop, over the vast chambers and prisons of Tartarus.</p>
<p>Zagreus already cleared out the chamber below and is likely fighting for his life through the other rooms.</p>
<p>Oh, Gods. What would happen if he died out there?</p>
<p>Would Thanatos himself have to retrieve his soul?</p>
<p>No, he’s a God. He can’t die.</p>
<p>…Can he?</p>
<p>Something about him always seemed so…mortal.</p>
<p>Thanatos shakes his head.</p>
<p>Nothing of that matters.</p>
<p>Zagreus left.</p>
<p>Probably passed Thanatos right by as he was sleeping in his bed.</p>
<p>Didn’t even stop to say ‘goodbye.’</p>
<p>Just took his sword and left.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ knees wobble underneath him.</p>
<p>Unable to bear the weight of the whole underworld crashing onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>He crumples.</p>
<p>Collapses onto the floor.</p>
<p>A long, sustained wail echoes throughout all of Tartarus.</p>
<p>And then come the tears.</p>
<p>Flowing freely, body shaking, heart completely shattered.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Endless, eternal agony.</p>
<p>That sweet, beautiful name falling from his lips like an incantation.</p>
<p>Trying to summon him back.</p>
<p>That perfect being.</p>
<p>The incarnation of Life itself.</p>
<p>Of Blood and Family and all the beautiful things that eventually die and come to their realm of Death and Decay.</p>
<p>Thanatos comes apart at the seams.</p>
<p>Punches the unforgiving stone wall as hard as he can, until his knuckles are bruised and cracked and bloody.</p>
<p>“Damn, you, Zagreus,” he breathes, body consumed with pain, bones aching, muscles surrendering their strength. <em>“Damn you, Zagreus!”</em></p>
<p>He kneels on the floor, drowning under a tidal wave of hurt and betrayal. His voice breaks, and he loses all ferocity as despair takes hold, clutching him like the comforting coils of a python about her prey.</p>
<p>He realizes, if only for a moment, why some mortals choose to bring themselves here without aid.</p>
<p>Why they seek release.</p>
<p>He wishes he himself could find that same escape.</p>
<p>But there is none. Only pain.</p>
<p>Endless, agonizing.</p>
<p>He doesn’t dare to look up. Just feels grief tying his stomach into knots.</p>
<p>Heart smashed to pieces, scattered across the masonry.</p>
<p>Tears dripping freely onto the floor.</p>
<p>“How could you, Zag?” he whimpers, leaning against the window frame, unable to look up beyond the edge. “How could you do this to me?”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Zag, you’re back!”</p>
<p>“Hi, Hypnos.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Those skellebombers got you! You didn’t even manage to escape Tartarus! Have you tried not standing around while all their bombs go off?”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“Good to see you again, Lad.”</p>
<p>“You too, Achilles. How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Quite well, thank you. I trust you’ve been using the techniques I taught you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir. Always gotta keep them on their toes. <em>Ow!</em> Cerberus! Easy with the tongue!”</p>
<p>“I think he missed you, Prince!”</p>
<p>“Oh, hi, Dusa!”</p>
<p>“Ahh!”</p>
<p>“Hi there, Meg.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Good talk; good talk.”</p>
<p>“Hello, my child. Don’t lose hope. With every attempt, you will only grow stronger. Trust in the Mirror I gave you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Nyx. Hello, Father.”</p>
<p>“I told you, boy. Nobody escapes this realm—living or dead.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the vote of confidence, Father. Your support means the whole Underworld to me. Oh, Than! There you are. I missed you. How have you been? I had the most intense fight out there. You should have seen it! I think you would have been impressed. My skills are only improving. Maybe I’ll even be able to take <em>you</em> on some day! Only joking, of course. Wait—Than, where are you going?”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It becomes his usual spot.</p>
<p>Quiet, cold, secluded.</p>
<p>Waves of lightheaded nausea help to distract him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>Plus, Zagreus hasn’t found this reclusive place, even after making it to the surface several times already.</p>
<p>Thanatos heavily plops down on a log after dusting off the layer of snow coating it, allowing the cold and the sick feeling to settle in his stomach.</p>
<p>Both welcome distractions.</p>
<p>He feels it: the burning behind his eyes.</p>
<p>Painfully familiar by this point.</p>
<p>Soft, choking sobs.</p>
<p>The hurt, an old wound that never properly healed.</p>
<p>Even after he and Zagreus became official.</p>
<p>After they had their first argument as a couple.</p>
<p>He can’t remember what he was angry about—something about Orpheus, but he can’t be rightly sure.</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter.</p>
<p>At the heart of it, Zagreus does whatever he wants.</p>
<p>Without consideration for the feelings of others.</p>
<p>He’s always been like that.</p>
<p>Thanatos knows it—should have remembered it the night he let Zagreus inside of him.</p>
<p>The time he let Zagreus make a mess of him from deep within.</p>
<p>A desperate plea.</p>
<p>A need to be loved.</p>
<p>And certainly, he will always come back. Thanatos knows that now.</p>
<p>And yes, it is a relief.</p>
<p>But it doesn’t alter the hurt—the terrible wound of betrayal and heartbreak—the fact that Zagreus went out of his way to escape not once, but countless times, with no intention of ever returning, with no regard for Thanatos or any of the others he claims to care for.</p>
<p>The ones he’s hurt.</p>
<p>The burning spills over.</p>
<p>Tears pour down Thanatos’ cheeks.</p>
<p>He’s the one who pushed Zagreus away.</p>
<p>Of course he did.</p>
<p>Stupid Zagreus deserved it, being so selfish.</p>
<p>Not caring for anyone other than himself.</p>
<p>A broken sob slips from his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em> And you’re the idiot who fell in love with him. </em>
</p>
<p>He sniffs, burying his face in his arms on his knees, shaking with sobs, out of his mind with grief.</p>
<p>Wishing he could hate him.</p>
<p>Terrified of driving him away.</p>
<p>Thanatos weeps, shaking with the cold, stomach turning from being up on the surface for too long.</p>
<p>A rustling catches his attention.</p>
<p>He glances up, afraid, reaching for his scythe.</p>
<p>A figure emerges from the foliage.</p>
<p>Familiar, red, covered in wounds from battle.</p>
<p>A scarlet cape shredded over a black tunic, three dog skulls weighing down his shoulder, fiery laurels gracing midnight locks.</p>
<p>Duo-chrome eyes.</p>
<p>They lock on him.</p>
<p>That familiar, wide smile. “Than!”</p>
<p>The Prince rushes toward him, bouncing like an excited puppy.</p>
<p>Then hesitates, recollection dawning on his face.</p>
<p>But that familiar excitement makes Thanatos’ heart flutter.</p>
<p>“I, uh,” Zagreus visibly collects his thoughts. “I wanted to talk. To apologize. We didn’t leave off on good terms, so I—”</p>
<p>“You made it all the way to the surface,” Thanatos acknowledges, pulling his scythe close, “and you bested your father in combat. You must feel so proud.” His tone is completely neutral as he speaks, afraid to betray even the slightest hint of emotion.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t easy,” Zagreus admits with a nervous laugh. “I feel like I’ve been strung out to dry, but I made it! And soon I’ll be able to speak to my mother again. It’s really exciting for me~. I don’t have much time, but I know it’ll be worth it.”</p>
<p>Thanatos stands, slowly, his limbs barely willing to obey him as he positions his scythe.</p>
<p>Poised at the ready.</p>
<p>Zagreus stops and stares, blinking, eyes wide. “Th…Thanatos?”</p>
<p>The God of Death takes a deep breath, trying to steady his blown-out nerves. “Then I suppose…I’m the only one left to stop you,” he says, unable to meet Zagreus’ gaze as he draws the sword at his hip, wielding his two weapons at once and readying himself. “On your guard, Prince.”</p>
<p>Zagreus stares at him, Stygius tipped into the snow, gaze hooded, hair falling into his eyes.</p>
<p>When Thanatos looks closely, he can see the Prince’s arms shaking, his wounds oozing crimson, his whole body trembling with exhaustion.</p>
<p>A fight he has no hope of winning.</p>
<p>But Zagreus is never one to surrender, no matter how sorry his state.</p>
<p>
  <em> Fear is for the weak. </em>
</p>
<p>Sweat drips from his brow.</p>
<p>Zagreus swallows.</p>
<p>And releases Stygius’ hilt.</p>
<p>The blade falls to the ground, leaving an imprint in the snow, splashes of red splattering across the glistening white.</p>
<p>Zagreus stands there, empty-handed, meeting Thanatos with a piercing gaze.</p>
<p>The God of Death shivers at the gesture. “Wh…what are you playing at, Zagreus? Do you intend to face me without a weapon? That’s suicide.”</p>
<p>“Then kill me, Thanatos,” the Prince says, unfaltering, “because I’m not going to fight you.”</p>
<p>Thanatos feels the cold seeping into his bones. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> mock me, Zagreus—”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Zagreus stops him, holding up his empty hands as he approaches, making Thanatos shudder with every naked step. “I would never, just like I would never, ever intend to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Stop.” Thanatos grits his teeth, holding his weapons aloft, anger flooding his veins. <em>“You already hurt me.”</em></p>
<p>Zagreus pauses, eyes wide.</p>
<p>But they narrow once more, and he continues his approach.</p>
<p><em> “Stop!” </em> Thanatos commands, voice shaking, “Don’t come any closer. I mean it, Prince! <em>Not another step!”</em></p>
<p>Zagreus freezes.</p>
<p>The tip of Thanatos’ blade level with the Prince’s heart.</p>
<p>Resting on his sternum, sharp and ready, shivering for fresh blood.</p>
<p>Zagreus waits, smiling softly, a dark look in his eyes. “If you truly intend to send me back, to kill me, then do it, Than. Run me through just like this. I can take it.”</p>
<p>The Prince closes his eyes.</p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p>Accepting the fate he’s handed Thanatos with unfathomable poise and grace.</p>
<p>Thanatos trembles.</p>
<p>Gnaws his lip.</p>
<p>And groans.</p>
<p>He casts both of his weapons to the side, letting them sink into the white dunes surrounding them.</p>
<p>Zagreus opens his eyes, blinking.</p>
<p>Rage boils in Thanatos’ belly.</p>
<p>He grabs Zagreus by his tunic, seething in anger, hands balled into fists in the damaged fabric.</p>
<p>He yanks the Prince close, heaving in fury.</p>
<p>Zagreus watches him, wide-eyed, a touch startled.</p>
<p>Perhaps even afraid.</p>
<p>Thanatos tries to process his next move, but nothing comes to mind.</p>
<p>He feels his resolve slipping away, his body coming apart once again, despite his hellish rush.</p>
<p>He takes a breath, tries to conjure scathing words of reproach and damnation.</p>
<p>Nothing presents itself.</p>
<p>And to his utter dismay, Zagreus puts the final pin in his inevitable meltdown:</p>
<p>“Thanatos…I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>And the God of Death falls apart.</p>
<p>Collapses into the snow, releasing his grip on his friend’s tunic, shivering and inconsolable. “It’s not fair,” he sobs, limply holding the Prince’s greaves, utterly miserable. “You just run away and come back like nothing happened. I thought you were gone for good, and yet here you are. You’re so selfish, Zag. So stupid and selfish and you do whatever you want like you don’t care. It’s not fair. I don’t know why I care for you. Why I need you…<em>so much.</em> You’re such a <em>jerk,”</em> he moans, hiding his face as he kneels in the snow. “I hate you. I hate that you do this to me. How could you, Zag? How could you…how could you do this to me?” He's sobbing, unable to stop, voice tripping and choking over his words.</p>
<p>“Well, at least you’ve stopped calling me by my full name,” the Prince tries, but ultimately kneels down in the snow before his friend, reaching out to gently touch his arms and pull him in, cradling him, resting Thanatos’ head against his chest.</p>
<p>Death sobs for a long moment, limp and almost lifeless in the Prince’s arms, heart pounding, stomach churning. “You just left,” he whimpers, “without even saying ‘goodbye.’ I woke up from one nap, and you were gone forever. And even after you came back, you left again, and again, each time expecting that you <em>wouldn’t</em> make it back. How could you do that to us? To me? I can’t forgive you, Zag. Not for this…. And now you won’t even fight me? Why?”</p>
<p>Zagreus sighs, gently petting his lover’s hair, holding him tight. “Because…I could never mean to hurt the ones I love, Than,” he murmurs, kissing the top of his head. “I love you, and I understand if you can’t forgive me. I still love you, no matter what, and I will never, ever intend to do you harm. I am…so sorry that I did. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you….”</p>
<p>Thanatos shivers and shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. I…I know you’ll always come back now. That’s all I want: to know that…I can always come home to you. That’s all I need.” He sighs and moans against the Prince’s chest. “It’s so cruel of you, Zag—what you’ve done to me.”</p>
<p>Zagreus squeezes him tight. “What did I do?” he asks, looking weak and pale with surface sickness.</p>
<p>“You know exactly what,” Thanatos chastises him, feeling the Styx pulling them both into its grasp. “You…made me fall in love with you.” He sighs, the sickness overwhelming them. He grips Zagreus’ tunic, trying to keep them both afloat. Just a little longer. “Oh, Zag, your mother. You came all this way….”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Zagreus assures him, gripping Thanatos tight as the Styx pulls them under. “I’m happy…to have been here…with you.”</p>
<p>They hold onto each another, bodies pressed into one as they’re swallowed by the Styx.</p>
<p>Inevitably sent back home, cradled warmly in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks as always to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for all your support.</p>
<p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soothed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus’ next words are whispered into his ear: “Relax, Than.” A soft kiss to the lobe. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Or leave you. You’re safe. I promise.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me if I should stop.”</p>
<p>Thanatos trembles underneath him, terribly aroused by those warm lips suckling lovingly at the side of his neck, just below his ear. “Don’t stop,” he breathes, arching his head back and parting his thighs. “I want you, Zag. Show me how you can…make me beg.”</p>
<p>Zagreus purrs at that, kissing down his lover’s neck and chest, down his belly and over the hard length of his—</p>
<p><em> “Hhn,” </em> Thanatos’ breath hitches, body growing hot and tight as Zagreus mouths along his shaft, pushing the Death God hard into the balcony lounge, ordered specially from the House Contractor by the Prince himself.</p>
<p>Thank the Gods Achilles and Hypnos are both off duty.</p>
<p>But the shades in the Administrative Chamber certainly aren’t.</p>
<p>Cerberus is still minding the Temple of Styx, while Hades has yet to return from his defeat on the surface.</p>
<p>The House is about as empty as it gets.</p>
<p>Much to Thanatos’ relief and Zagreus’ chagrin.</p>
<p>Even the shades milling about are quick to scurry into the Great Hall or the Administrative Chamber.</p>
<p>Giving the pair some semblance of privacy in that decidedly public place.</p>
<p>“Relax, Than,” Zagreus reassures him, kissing his gold-flushed tip, tongue dipping into his dewy slit. “Just let this feel good~.”</p>
<p>And without preamble, he swallows down that excited cock.</p>
<p>All the way to Thanatos’ jewels, making the most obscene sounds as he gulps his friend’s sweet slick, the God of Death coming alive in his lover’s throat.</p>
<p>The Prince doesn’t falter, even when Thanatos’ hands grip his hair and pull him in close, pumping into his mouth, leaking pitifully down his throat. “Zagreus…” he whimpers, growing shamelessly harder and harder in his maw, “it’s too much. We can’t do this. We’ll be caught….”</p>
<p>“We certainly will if you keep making so much noise,” Zagreus retorts with a wink, returning to wrapping his lips around that gorgeous sex, feeling it grow so firm in his mouth, pulsating softly, leaking piteously. “Just relax and <em>release</em> into my mouth. I know you want to. I can <em>feel</em> it.”</p>
<p>Thanatos cries out, thrusting up between his teeth, losing his mind to pleasure. “Za-<em>Zagreus!”</em> he whimpers, tightness curling in his gut. “I can’t…hold on—!”</p>
<p>The Prince doesn’t stop.</p>
<p>Just licks and sucks and devours that gorgeous length, swallowing the Death God’s sex with unshakable aplomb.</p>
<p>Thanatos doesn’t last long. He bites his knuckle as he cums, shooting up into the Prince’s mouth with an apologetic moan.</p>
<p>His eyes widen when he feels Zagreus <em>swallow.</em></p>
<p>Heart pounding, Zagreus taking every drop of his seed without complaint.</p>
<p>By the time he pulls off, that silvery essence is dripping down his chin, heterochromatic eyes glinting up at his friend. “Yours tastes so different from mine,” he comments, tongue lapping it from his chin.</p>
<p>Thanatos isn’t sure what possesses him, but he catches the Prince before he can swallow, kissing Zagreus hard and deep, tongue sliding between his teeth to lap up his own seed.</p>
<p>When he pulls away, Zagreus is flushed and panting, eyes hooded.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t taste like anything. It’s like water,” Thanatos notes.</p>
<p>“That’s just it,” Zagreus explains, gently repositioning Thanatos in his clothes, still kneeling between his legs. “Mine tastes so…salty and bitter. Yours is much more like you: unobtrusive, clean.” He smiles. “…It suits you.”</p>
<p>Thanatos blinks, gaze wandering down his friend’s body, settling on the prominent tent in his tunic.</p>
<p>He suddenly stands, and Zagreus is quick to follow his lead, asking, “Thanatos, is everything al—<em>whoa!”</em></p>
<p>He cries out when the God of Death takes his hand without pretense and rushes him up the west wing, across the Great Hall and into Zagreus’ bedroom.</p>
<p>His friend doesn’t have a chance to protest.</p>
<p>Thanatos throws him down onto the bed, much to Zagreus' surprise. “Than, what are you—<em>ah!”</em></p>
<p>His unfinished question is quickly answered when Thanatos lifts the skirt of his lover’s tunic and frees that sex from his smallclothes.</p>
<p>In a moment, the God of Death is there, mouth wrapped around Zagreus’ shaft, pumping up and down with careful, unpracticed strokes of lips and teeth and tongue.</p>
<p>Zagreus cries out, hands flying to that silvery hair, gripping the strands of his shelf and pumping up into his friend’s throat.</p>
<p>Thanatos gags, promptly pulling off to cough and gasp at the air.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Than. I didn’t mean to. I—<em>Thanatos!”</em></p>
<p>He wails once more when Thanatos dives back down onto his flesh the moment he can breathe again.</p>
<p>His fervor is enough to drive Zagreus or anyone over the edge, pumping that cock with his mouth until it’s pink and swollen and hard and—<em>“Than!”</em></p>
<p>And he’s cumming.</p>
<p>Filling Thanatos’ mouth with his sex, his seed, cumming deep down his throat before he has time to stop or to warn his friend.</p>
<p>Thanatos has difficulty swallowing, so he opts to pop off, letting Zagreus release over his open mouth and face.</p>
<p>The lewd sight sends another shock of arousal through Zagreus’ body, spurts of semen splashing over his precious friend’s cheeks and lips.</p>
<p>Zagreus gently pushes his hair aside, cock twitching, hips spasming, hopelessly aroused by that cum-covered sight.</p>
<p>The Prince licks his lip, Thanatos shuddering under his touch, feeling so filthy, so used, so <em>wanted.</em> “Gods, I could eat you up, Than.”</p>
<p>The Death God slowly catches his breath, golden eyes glancing up to Zagreus’ face. “I hope you’re being figurative.”</p>
<p>Zagreus laughs, leaning in to kiss his dear friend, suckling his lips and tongue. “Yep, definitely still bitter,” he notes.</p>
<p>“You’ve tasted your own seed before?” Thanatos asks, finding the idea a twinge appalling.</p>
<p>“You haven’t?” Zagreus retorts, naturally.</p>
<p>Thanatos shrugs, swallowing the leftover seed in his mouth before gesturing for a cloth.</p>
<p>Zagreus hands him one, watching with bemusement as his friend wipes his face clean. “Did I get it all?”</p>
<p>“I think so,” Zagreus assures him, kissing his forehead. Then, in a daze: “Gods, you’re so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Thanatos blushes and rolls his eyes, caught off guard. “You’re flattering me.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean I don’t believe it,” Zagreus reminds him, pushing his friend's bangs to the side and trailing fingertips down his cheeks. “You’re gorgeous, Than. I’ve always thought so.”</p>
<p>Thanatos’ cheeks burnish a bright gold, and he promptly looks away. “Speak for yourself,” he mutters.</p>
<p>Zagreus blinks, processing that.</p>
<p>And smiles.</p>
<p>He nuzzles Thanatos’ face with his own, enjoying the softness of their skin sliding together.</p>
<p>Thanatos purrs at the affectionate touch, preening under all that loving attention.</p>
<p>The Prince plants kisses all over his face, overcome with spiked adoration. “So…” he asks mischievously, “what did you think?”</p>
<p>“Of what?”</p>
<p>“The taste?”</p>
<p>Thanatos quirks an eyebrow.</p>
<p>And smirks, enjoying his friend’s curiosity and surprise. “I rather liked it, actually. It’s bitter and salty and tastes like <em>musk.”</em> He leans forward to whisper in Zagreus’ ear. “It suits you. You’ll have to indulge me <em>again</em> sometime, my little pomegranate~.”</p>
<p>Zagreus hears banshees wailing in his head as all the blood rushes to his face.</p>
<p>Thanatos moves to kiss him once more, satisfied at having thoroughly regained the upper hand.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“I had a feeling I’d find you here.”</p>
<p>Zagreus approaches from the base of the overlook, coming to rest beside his friend, sitting on the edge with his legs hanging down, Thanatos curled up in a little ball of frustration. “Hello, Zagreus.”</p>
<p>The Prince cocks an eyebrow, trying to meet his friend’s avoidant gaze. “’Zagreus?’ You never call me that. What’s wrong, Than?”</p>
<p>The Death God continues to avoid his gaze, face half-buried in his arms, settled on his knees. “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Zagreus blinks, scooching a tad closer.</p>
<p>Thanatos tenses, but doesn’t pull away.</p>
<p>The Prince takes that as a promising sign. “Does this have to do with practice from earlier?”</p>
<p>Thanatos’ knuckles whiten against his own legs. His voice cracks when he speaks: “No.”</p>
<p>Zagreus’ voice drops a note, softening significantly. “You’re lying.”</p>
<p>“Am not,” Thanatos denies.</p>
<p>“Than…” Zagreus tries, carefully reaching for his hand—</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me!” Thanatos snaps, jerking it away, swiping Zagreus’ arm with his nails in the process.</p>
<p>Zagreus freezes, quietly pulling his hand away, eyes wide with hurt.</p>
<p>He backs off, seems on the verge of leaving, of running away—</p>
<p>“Wait,” Thanatos says, softly touching his arm, pleading. “I’m sorry, Zag. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. You didn’t…you didn’t deserve it.” He stares at the ground, distraught. “Please, stay.”</p>
<p>Zagreus holds still for a moment.</p>
<p>Thanatos fears he’ll still leave, furious at or afraid of him.</p>
<p>But then his friend’s face softens.</p>
<p>He settles in, pressed close to his Thanatos’ side, hands weaving comfortably together.</p>
<p>A habit they’ve had since they were little, one that never died off with age.</p>
<p>Thanatos takes it a step further, interlocking their fingers and resting his head on Zagreus’ shoulder.</p>
<p>The Prince shifts into the touch, enamored with his friend’s presence. “I’m sorry, Than. I didn’t mean to—”</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Thanatos stops him, sighing softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just…frustrated.”</p>
<p>Zagreus blinks. “Frustrated?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Thanatos twirls a lock of long hair around his finger, an old habit he never lost. He’s comforted by their closeness, incentivized to keep his voice down, reassured that he’s not truly alone. “You have Achilles teaching you how to fight, but you only started about a year ago, and you’re already besting me in practice. I’ve been training under Nyx my whole life, and she always reminds me about <em>precision.</em> Always make a clean kill. One blow is all you need. All of that. But then you come along, and you’re so <em>reckless.</em> You slash right through my guard, and then I’m on my back before I can do anything to stop you. It’s not fair.”</p>
<p>“On your back, huh?” Zagreus parrots. “You’re frustrated that I keep…beating you in training?”</p>
<p>Thanatos blows his hair out of his face. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Pin you on your back….” Zagreus looks pensive. It doesn’t suit him. Thanatos fears mischief—“You mean…like <em>this?”</em></p>
<p>He pounces, hands flying to Thanatos’ sides and jabbing in, making the God of Death scream with laughter as Zagreus climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and mercilessly tickling him. “Z-Zag! Oh, Gods! Stop! Can’t breathe!”</p>
<p>Zagreus jabs him once more before collapsing on top of him, still laughing.</p>
<p>“You <em>jerk,”</em> Thanatos gripes, pouting even as Zagreus squeezes about his hips. “How could you?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Than,” Zagreus says, wiping a tear from his eye. “That was rude of me. I shouldn’t have done that, but it was so <em>easy</em> and you were so serious, I…Than?”</p>
<p>His gaze is turned to the side again, unwilling to meet the Prince’s eyes. “How do you do it?” he mumbles, dejected. “How are you so much better than me at something I’ve done my whole life? Even Nyx says I need to do better, but I don’t know how.” His eyes shimmer just a little. “How do I do better?”</p>
<p>Zagreus hums deep in his throat, considering. “Well, I can tell you something I’ve noticed,” he says.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Thanatos asks, far too aware of Zagreus’ tight placement against his hips.</p>
<p>Zagreus reaches down, gently touching his friend’s sides and rolling his fingers against the muscle.</p>
<p>Thanatos goes rigid, afraid of being tickled again.</p>
<p>But those fingers push with intent along his sides, working up to his shoulders and neck, gently massaging every tight spot. “You’re too rigid,” the Prince says, working over his friend’s stretching body. “When you’re this tense, it leaves you wide open. You need to relax. Just let the fight flow through you. You’ll become much less jerky and much more graceful.” His voice drops with his eyelids. “Relax, Than.”</p>
<p>Thanatos stares up at him with a new feeling in his body.</p>
<p>He takes a breath, unsure, but forcing himself to slowly unwind.</p>
<p>It’s still difficult, and he voices that: “But won’t this leave my guard down? Someone could burst right through me, Zag. It feels so…<em>vulnerable.”</em></p>
<p>“It’s okay, Than,” Zagreus reassures him, cradling the back of his neck and massaging his nape. “If all your muscles are tensed at once, it leaves you with no place to go, right?” Those practiced fingers ease into his scalp, massaging the skin and brushing through his long hair. “Ease up, or else you’ll lock up and feel too tight to move.”</p>
<p>As strange as it is, that logic…makes sense.</p>
<p>Thanatos takes a long, steadying breath, urging his body to surrender.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes, lying back and letting his friend touch him.</p>
<p>Hands roving through his hair, gently caressing his face, roaming down his neck and smoothing over his chest, exploring his body with the tenderest touch.</p>
<p>Excitement and lethargy battle in Thanatos’ brain, eager to take control.</p>
<p>Excitement?</p>
<p>For what?</p>
<p>Does he…want to touch Zagreus this way?</p>
<p>To…kiss him?</p>
<p>To—?</p>
<p>He blushes hard, a touch afraid.</p>
<p>The thought of Zagreus’ hands on him, caressing the most intimate parts of his body—</p>
<p>Excitement bubbles in his core.</p>
<p>There’s no way Zagreus doesn’t notice.</p>
<p>He just doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Panic swells in Thanatos’ chest.</p>
<p>Fear that he’ll scare off his closest friend.</p>
<p>He tenses.</p>
<p>Oh, Gods. Oh, Gods. Oh, Gods—!</p>
<p>Zagreus’ next words are whispered into his ear: “Relax, Than.” A soft kiss to the lobe. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Or leave you. You’re safe. I promise.”</p>
<p>Thanatos’ eyes open just minutely.</p>
<p>Zagreus is still here.</p>
<p>Smiling down at him.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ gaze meanders.</p>
<p>Noticing that the Prince shares his same state.</p>
<p>
  <em> He…he’s attracted to me, too. </em>
</p>
<p>Thanatos sighs with relief.</p>
<p>Suddenly okay with…touching like this.</p>
<p>At least to this extent.</p>
<p>But he shivers a little, the cavernous air slightly chilled.</p>
<p>His shudder isn’t lost on Zagreus, who leans in to cuddle him close, radiating warmth and life. “You’re cold.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Thanatos murmurs.</p>
<p>“Not your fault.” Zagreus holds him close, cradling him and using a hand to protect his head from the hard stone.</p>
<p>They lie there for a long while under the vast, cavernous ceiling of Tartarus, resting comfortably in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>Thanatos is the first to fall asleep, body warm and relaxed, breathing soft and even.</p>
<p>Once the Prince is sure he’s completely unconscious, he rolls over onto his side.</p>
<p>Only to find Thanatos curling up under his arm, head resting on the Prince’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Zagreus sighs and smiles, next to feel sleep overcome him, too.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Zagreus stands, poised at the ready, sword held aloft.</p>
<p>He glances about, cautiously seeking his opponent.</p>
<p>He never lost track of him like this before.</p>
<p>Thanatos is usually easy to spot.</p>
<p>But not this time.</p>
<p>He moves with far more grace than Zagreus anticipated.</p>
<p>That’s his mistake: underestimating his opponent.</p>
<p>He glances about, but Death is nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Achilles and Nyx watch silently from the sidelines, just as astounded by Thanatos’ change of pace.</p>
<p>A rush of air behind the Prince.</p>
<p>Before Zagreus can even whirl around, the curve of a scythe is at his throat.</p>
<p>Just close enough to make his peach fuzz stand on end.</p>
<p>Even more alarming are the lips gently pressed to the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>And the soft words that follow: “How’s this, Zag? I call it the <em>Kiss of Death.”</em></p>
<p>Zagreus blushes hard, and Thanatos lowers his blade to gentle applause from their instructors. “That was excellent, Thanatos. Well done,” Nyx encourages him, both mentors approaching their individual students.</p>
<p>“Be sure to keep moving next time, lad. You never want to stand still for too long in a fight. You understand?” Achilles addresses his ward.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Zagreus concedes, glancing at his childhood friend from over his shoulder. “I’ll get you next time, Than.”</p>
<p>The young God of Death smirks at him, clearly reveling in his mother’s praise, in his own victory. “We’ll see about that." He winks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks endlessly to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a>.</p>
<p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Swayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus leans in, pressing his cheek to Thanatos’ chest, listening to the strong beating of that powerful heart.<br/>Totally enamored.<br/>Painfully in love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got Orpheus to play again.”</p>
<p>Zagreus glances up from his case of keepsakes, tucking the Pierced Butterfly into his satchel. “Oh, yes! Doesn’t he sound great?”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful. Definitely livens up the House quite a bit. You really do have a way with making folks warm up to you.”</p>
<p>Zagreus blushes. “Oh, I just helped to inspire him with some wild stories and his muse is all. It wasn’t much, really. I just…are you swaying?”</p>
<p>Thanatos doesn’t realize it at first, so caught up in the soft melody drifting out to the balcony from the Great Hall, but indeed, he’s swaying on the spot, drifting with the song, even levitating a little in his motions.</p>
<p>He forces himself to stop, embarrassed by the soothing movement, born of pure passion. “Er, no. I wouldn’t do something like that, Zag. You know me. I don’t <em>sway.”</em></p>
<p>Zagreus stares at him for a long time, utterly unconvinced. “Thanatos, if there’s one thing I <em>do</em> know about you, it’s that you’re an atrocious liar. You love music. I’ve seen you tap your foot and hum to a beat. When we were kids, you would dance all around my room like you could fly—I mean, I suppose you can. I think you’re thrilled to hear Orpheus playing again. Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>Thanatos blushes to his eartips, swallowing hard and averting his gaze. “I mean…not…technically, no,” he admits, body swaying in spite of his own resistance. “So…what about it?”</p>
<p>Zagreus watches him drift.</p>
<p>Hears the soft music wafting in all the way from the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Sees the rhythm gently moving Thanatos’ body.</p>
<p>He steps closer.</p>
<p>Thanatos doesn’t stop, just levitates on the spot.</p>
<p>Zagreus reaches out, his friend watching him with a wary eye.</p>
<p>The Prince’s hand comes to rest on Death Incarnate’s hip, the other taking Thanatos’ hand.</p>
<p>Unsure of where to rest his free grip, Thanatos holds his friend’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The Prince smiles.</p>
<p>And obeys the rhythm of Thanatos’ sway, shifting from foot to foot before taking a step.</p>
<p>Thanatos follows his lead, moving forward when Zagreus moves back and vice versa, led by Zagreus’ hands when he twirls each of their bodies in turn, holding his friend more than close as they dance, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>Zagreus has the nerve to dip his beloved friend, and Thanatos has the audacity to enjoy it.</p>
<p>It makes his heart swell, and they rise once more, feeling their bodies move to the music, the soft motions and their gentle footsteps in that quiet courtyard—</p>
<p>Zagreus leans in, pressing his cheek to Thanatos’ chest, listening to the strong beating of that powerful heart.</p>
<p>Totally enamored.</p>
<p>Painfully in love.</p>
<p>Thanatos hugs him close, resting his face against the Prince’s hair.</p>
<p>They swoon together, completely entranced.</p>
<p>“I’ve always known you love music,” Zagreus says, nuzzling the soft skin of his friend’s chest, hands weaving behind his back, fingers trailing up the ridges of his spine.</p>
<p>“You know everything about me,” Thanatos reminds him, planting a kiss on his crown. “You’re the only one.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re the only one.</em>
</p>
<p>Zagreus sighs into those words, breathing in his friend’s comforting, familiar scent.</p>
<p>Lilies and ash.</p>
<p>Like something burned away, and something growing anew.</p>
<p>An endless, beautiful cycle.</p>
<p>They melt into one another, dissipating into dust in the still air.</p>
<p>And drifting into song.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Thanatos is roused by the horrible shriek of a terrified rabbit.</p>
<p>Or at least, that’s the closest sound to remotely compare.</p>
<p>“Good <em>Gods,</em> what is going on back there?” he demands, hands smashed over his rattled ears.</p>
<p>To his utmost surprise, Orpheus is the one to answer: “It is the young Prince Zagreus, sir. He is sharpening his musical prowess through practice on his new lyre. He certainly has much to learn, but only through training can he ever hope to improve.”</p>
<p>“Training? It sounds like a slaughterhouse back there.” He moves toward the Prince’s bedchamber. “I’m going to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Please, Death, sir, do not interrupt his practice. He will never improve without constant training.”</p>
<p>“You mean training and supervision,” Thanatos reminds him. “I won’t disturb anything. I’ll simply provide the latter.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Zagreus looks up in surprise when Death Incarnate enters his bedchamber. “Thanatos, hi. I didn’t hear you come in.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you didn’t,” Thanatos notes. “What exactly are you doing back here?”</p>
<p>“Playing the lyre—er, trying to, at least. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you’re torturing an animal in here,” Thanatos states candidly, glaring at the abused instrument in Zagreus’ grip. “Has Orpheus given you any pointers?”</p>
<p>“He has,” Zagreus says, “and I’m trying them as I go. He says I need to work on my posture, as well as my fingering. It’s all much more complicated than it looks.” He smiles nervously, trying to keep composed. “Any improvement?”</p>
<p>“Hard to tell,” Thanatos says, taking a few steps closer and eyeing Zagreus up and down. He creeps up behind the Prince, gently touching his lover’s back and startling him into sitting up straight. “Just like this. Here.” He takes Zagreus’ arms, gently repositioning them to better suit the poor lyre. “This should help.”</p>
<p>Zagreus stares at him. “You know how to play?”</p>
<p>Thanatos tenses. “I know a bit. If it helps you to play better, it’ll save your hands and my poor ears. Try now.”</p>
<p>He watches Zagreus struggle to maintain the new position, fingers fighting to find the proper strings.</p>
<p>Thanatos sighs. “Not quite. Play with the edges of your fingertips, not with your nails.”</p>
<p>Zagreus tries to follow his instructions, but a look of consternation crosses his features, and his posture slips once more as he tries to maintain these new directions.</p>
<p>Thanatos takes a breath, silently coming to a decision. “I see you need more hands-on teaching. Here.”</p>
<p>Without warning, he closes all the space between them, lifting Zagreus’ hips with ease.</p>
<p>Zagreus makes a sound of surprise, but he immediately goes quiet when he finds himself in Thanatos’ lap.</p>
<p>Painfully aware of his lover’s pretty sex wedged against his crease, hidden underneath those deep, slate garments.</p>
<p>He forces himself not to think about it too much when he feels Thanatos lean against his back and grip his knuckles, carefully redirecting his motions. “Like this, Zag. Cradle it close to you and feel the vibrations in your fingertips. You’re not trying to skin the instrument with your bare nails.”</p>
<p>“Ah…feel it. Right,” Zagreus agrees, hands working beneath his friend’s, strumming those strings to the Death God’s instructions. His hands move gently over the instrument, notes emerging much more naturally than the prior screeching. “That does sound much better,” Zagreus admits.</p>
<p>“Yes, it does,” Thanatos murmurs into his ear, forcing Zagreus’ fingers to move with much more precision, preventing him from rushing through the piece. “Play slowly. The speed will come with practice.”</p>
<p>Zagreus groans to himself. “But it’s so…so….”</p>
<p>“Methodical?” Thanatos offers. “That’s what music is, dear Zagreus. It takes patience and practice. It’s not easy. The passion comes with dedication to the craft.” His lips press to the lobe of Zagreus’ ear. A soft, delicate kiss. “Take your time with it, and it’ll come to you on its own. You have to draw it in. Too much fury will only frighten it away.”</p>
<p>Zagreus shivers, arching into his friend’s touch, growing hard against his sincerest wishes, but he’s not the only one. “Ah…you speak as if it were a living creature.”</p>
<p>“Is it not?” Thanatos retorts, one hand moving to drag over the skin of Zagreus’ chest, cupping a strong pectoral in his palm and gently fondling it. “It moves and dances and sings and breathes just like the living. It takes the form of sound and comes alive when touched. You have to be gentle with it—tender and practiced. You must feel each high and low beneath your fingertips. And you must finish it with passion and flare, both of which you have in spades, dear Prince.” He kisses the back of Zagreus’ neck, tickling his little nipple with dexterous fingers. “Essentially, you must treat it like a <em>lover.</em> Only then will it truly sing for you.”</p>
<p>Despite Thanatos’ words, Zagreus finds himself stumbling over notes, thighs clenching hard, squeezing around a noticeable bulge in Thanatos’ skirt. He releases a breathless cry, barely clinging to his composure as his friend rocks up against him, folding him over the instrument. “Than—!”</p>
<p>“Zagreus.” There’s a touch of huskiness to his voice that only leaves Zagreus aching for affection, for touch.</p>
<p>He feels teeth nibbling at his ear, tongue tickling the lobe. That hand on his chest squeezes and fondles the muscle, while the other slides down his belly, over the stiff length between his thighs.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ breath hitches; he feels his face burning hot as Thanatos fondles his sex. “Aroused by the music, Zagreus?” the God of Death teases, reaching to pull his friend’s tunic aside, freeing the Prince’s shaft from his underclothes and giving it a few leisurely pumps. “That’s not very <em>professional</em> of you.”</p>
<p>Zagreus groans through his teeth. “Well, you know me: Never really been one for <em>professionalism.</em> Figured that was more your department.” He cries out as Thanatos grips and pulls his sex, eliciting droplets of precum from his tip. “Thanatos, <em>please—!”</em></p>
<p>“Here, love,” his friend says, gently taking the instrument from him and setting it aside. He bends the Prince over his bed, settling him onto all fours and lifting the skirt of his tunic over his back. He pulls his smallclothes down and off his legs to reveal that intimate crease and hard, hanging sex.</p>
<p>Thanatos climbs on top of him, mounting him like a beast, dominating his prey. His hand reaches around, gripping that heated cock and granting it several loving, determined strokes. “How does this feel?”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Gods!”</em> Zagreus moans, pressing his cheek into the pillow and lifting his hips high, spreading his legs wide. “Is this…part of the lesson, too?”</p>
<p>Thanatos chuckles, switching hands to pull his fingers into his own mouth. He suckles them for a long moment before pressing them to Zagreus’ trembling little star. Slowly, deliberately, he slides a single finger into the Prince’s heat, savoring the salacious cry that falls from his lips. “Oh, I think we’re well past that by now, dear Zagreus.” Even as he says it, another finger pushes past his rim, forcing another lewd cry from his petite lover. They spread within his heat, gently scissoring him open, preparing him for a much, <em>much</em> larger intrusion.</p>
<p>Zagreus wails, arms hugging his pillow tight, body hesitantly relaxing as Thanatos prepares him, stretching him so wide—long, graceful fingers brushing a delicate part of him that Zagreus only just discovers in that tender moment.</p>
<p>He groans long and low when Thanatos pushes a third finger into him, stretching him beyond full, driving him mad with desire. “Thanatos—! Please, Gods, just…<em>fuck</em> me, Than. I want you to. I want you to <em>inseminate</em> me. Please, Than. Don’t make me wait anymore. Play me like I’m your instrument. Make love to me. Make me <em>sing</em> for you. <em>Ah! Please!”</em></p>
<p>Thanatos purrs, teeth nibbling up Zagreus’ spine as he comes alive, slowly extracting his fingers. “Hmm. I should reduce you to a simpering mess more often, Zagreus. You make the most <em>beautiful</em> sounds.” He laps at his own lip. “It would be my <em>pleasure</em> to perform with you, my <em>instrument.”</em></p>
<p>A delicate whimper from the Prince betrays his anxieties.</p>
<p>As Thanatos aligns his proud, impressive shaft with that flinching entrance.</p>
<p>And slowly, heavily pushes inside.</p>
<p>Zagreus groans into his pillow, long and low, losing his mind with pleasure. “Th-Than…” he whimpers, body aching as that huge shaft pierces this intimate part of him. “It’s huge….”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the God of Death preens, settling like a weight over Zagreus’ back, hand traveling down to grip the Prince’s hanging sex, giving it a few leisurely squeezes. “Tell me when to move.”</p>
<p>Zagreus groans deep in his throat, hips already arching back to take more of his best friend into his body. “Now,” he whimpers, sliding down into Thanatos’ practiced touch, so achingly full. “Fuck me, Than.”</p>
<p>Zagreus grips the pillow tight.</p>
<p>He’s surprised by just how gentle and caring that first thrust is—how sensitive Thanatos is to his pain.</p>
<p>Actually, he can’t claim to be that surprised.</p>
<p>He groans deep in his throat, legs trembling.</p>
<p>He shivers at the soft voice in his ear: “Zagreus, are you okay?”</p>
<p>A hand moves to grip the back of his own.</p>
<p>Zagreus breathes a shaking sigh.</p>
<p>Nods. “Yes, Than. I’m okay. Just...please, <em>move.”</em></p>
<p>Thanatos pauses, takes a breath.</p>
<p>Leans in to kiss the back of Zagreus’ neck, eliciting a shiver from the Prince. “Relax, Zag. I’ll take <em>good</em> care of you.”</p>
<p>Zagreus smiles, chuckling a little. “Oh, I know. You always perform to the best of your abilities.”</p>
<p>Thanatos huffs a sound of approval, pushing inside once more, pulling out and sliding in, nice and slow, squeezing Zagreus’ cock in time with his motions, relishing the soft whimpers that fall from his lips. “That’s it, Zag. Take every last inch. Feel me inside, love. Feel me <em>fuck</em> you—!” That last command is punctuated with a brutal <em>thrust.</em></p>
<p>Zagreus screams, hips rocking on that impressive sex, pushing back hard. “Th-Thanatos, please! It’s so much! I-it feels…<em>oh!”</em></p>
<p>He wails when Thanatos cries out, shoving deep between his legs, thrusting hard enough to make them both see stars, setting a steady rhythm between them for a good, long while, taking his time to fuck him thoroughly into the sheets before—“Good boy, Zagreus. So good for me. I’m ready for you. I’m going to cum inside of you. I’m going to…to…!”</p>
<p><em>“Cum inside!”</em> Zagreus begs, body trembling as he releases onto the sheets, over Thanatos’ hand, without warning. “Feels so good, Than! Cum inside. Cum inside of…me…<em>ahh~!”</em></p>
<p>Zagreus traps the God of Death within himself as he releases, squeezing him so painfully tight, driving Thanatos mad with pleasure, with arousal. <em>“Zagreus!”</em> he cries, pushing hard against him, filling him beyond full as he finally—<em>“I’m cumming, Zag! I-I’m cumming!”</em></p>
<p>They cry out in sync as the God of Death inseminates him, seed filling the Prince’s body to the brink, shoving deep into that intimate, delicate place, leaving Zagreus helpless, groaning with release.</p>
<p>They collapse onto the bed together, each of them desperate to catch their breath, gasping at the air and holding each other close. “I take it…you were…holding that one in for a while,” Zagreus notes through labored panting.</p>
<p>Thanatos shifts inside of him before slowly pulling out, eliciting a needy groan from his lover. “Work hard; play hard. Isn’t that your mantra?”</p>
<p>Zagreus smiles, turning to kiss him. “I <em>am</em> rubbing off on you~.”</p>
<p>Thanatos rolls his eyes, willingly sinking into that gentle kiss. “What of it?”</p>
<p>Zagreus giggles, turning over to pull Thanatos into his arms, pressing him to his chest. “I’m just happy to finally see you living a little.”</p>
<p>Thanatos sighs. “I am learning to…<em>unwind,”</em> He shakes his head in embarrassment, burying his face in that warm collarbone, “but it’s only because I finally have you.”</p>
<p>Zagreus pauses, allowing those words to fully sink in.</p>
<p>He smiles, running hands through Thanatos’ hair and enwrapping him in loving arms. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he says, pulling the sheets over them and kissing Death’s finally-relaxed brow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for all your support. It truly, dearly means a lot to me.</p>
<p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus is always there, Thanatos occasionally holding his hand to keep him from crawling off while the Prince sucks his other thumb.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re utterly inseparable from the moment they meet.</p>
<p>Even when Zagreus is stillborn, his mother finally snapped and left for good, something in Thanatos’ young face looks so…heartbroken.</p>
<p>Nyx is just about to sink the babe in the River Styx, to release that young shade to join the countless others in the Underworld.</p>
<p>Just another lost soul, unable to survive their deathly domain, being born of the surface-dweller, Queen Persephone.</p>
<p>Nyx places the babe in those crimson waters, about to relinquish the youth when a strange sight ensnares her periphery.</p>
<p>Young Thanatos, barely a child at the time, with tears streaming down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Never having cried before—not even when he was created, brutally ripped from the shadowy comforts of Chaos themself.</p>
<p>With no understanding of loss or grief.</p>
<p>And yet, there he stands beside her, utterly silent, pain wracking his features, tears dripping down his jaw and onto the cold stone flooring.</p>
<p>Golden eyes glued to the babe.</p>
<p>Nyx watches, appalled.</p>
<p>Something in her shifts.</p>
<p>Her grip strengthens. She holds the babe tight, brings him close to her chest and presses her lips to his, cold and still and blue.</p>
<p>In through the nose, breathing deep.</p>
<p>Out through the mouth, focusing all her power in her breath, the same power that brought Thanatos, Hypnos, the Fates, Nemesis, Eris, and all her other children into existence.</p>
<p>She breathes once more, holding the babe close, urging life back into his little body, squeezing his chest, molding his lungs to the rhythm.</p>
<p>Another breath, long and deep, sucking all the wind out of her chest.</p>
<p>She wonders if this will even work.</p>
<p>And immediately forces her head clear of that thought.</p>
<p>Urges all her powers forth, pulling the strength of creation itself to her aid.</p>
<p>After a long, aching, painful time, she feels it.</p>
<p>That soft beating in the babe’s chest.</p>
<p>She pulls her lips away, staring in wonder.</p>
<p>The babe is silent, breathing steadily, returned from the hand of death to the realm of life.</p>
<p>A quiet moment passes.</p>
<p>And then the babe <em>howls.</em></p>
<p>A wailing sound Nyx remembers hearing from Doom, Agony, and Despair.</p>
<p>But…different.</p>
<p>Less chaotic, less distressed.</p>
<p>More…willful.</p>
<p>Fighting for life, kicking and screaming.</p>
<p>Thanatos stares at him, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Quietly approaching to watch.</p>
<p>Nyx pulls the screaming babe close, gently rocking him in her arms.</p>
<p>It takes a long time. The newborn doesn’t seem able to calm down.</p>
<p>Then Thanatos reaches forth, touching that bloodied crop of fine, black hair with gentle, chubby fingertips.</p>
<p>And just like that, the babe goes quiet.</p>
<p>Resting in silence for the moment, legs still twitching.</p>
<p>A marvelous sight as crimson flames arise from his little feet.</p>
<p>Nyx watches with amazement as a fiery crown of laurels blooms about his ears.</p>
<p>Thanatos glances up at his mother, eyes large, shining with gratitude.</p>
<p>She peels off a piece of her robe, pressing the quieted babe to her breast, calling upon her powers once more, the way she did for all her children.</p>
<p>The young babe takes immediately, appetite voracious, matching his vigor for life. He suckles without persuasion, hard enough to make the Night herself wince.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ hand moves to touch the babe’s face, eyes meeting his mother’s once more, burning with that defining question.</p>
<p>“Zagreus,” Nyx says, glancing back down at the babe in her arms. “That was the name Persephone chose for him.” She tenderly strokes his shoulder, accepting him as her own, even as he gorges himself. “Zagreus, Son of Persephone and Hades, God of Blood and Life, Prince of the Underworld.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Thanatos never speaks.</p>
<p>All of his communication is nonverbal.</p>
<p>If he wants young, toddling Zagreus to come, he takes him by his chubby little hand and leads him.</p>
<p>If he wants to be alone, he simply leaves without preamble.</p>
<p>He communicates his love by sharing.</p>
<p>Something he never does with Hypnos, but is more than happy to do for the toddling Prince.</p>
<p>Even sharing his most treasured companion, Mort.</p>
<p>Nyx watches as her son grows older, unwilling or unable to speak a word.</p>
<p>His hearing isn’t impaired; his throat remains unharmed. He simply doesn’t speak.</p>
<p>Nyx isn’t worried. She spends much of her existence in silence. In many ways, Night and Silence coexist as a loving pair. She teaches him other ways to communicate.</p>
<p>Thanatos learns quickly, paying close attention any time she reads to him, eyes glinting with a keen intellect.</p>
<p>He learns to speak with his hands, to express his brilliant little mind with complex gestures.</p>
<p>Zagreus is always there, Thanatos occasionally holding his hand to keep him from crawling off while the Prince sucks his other thumb.</p>
<p>The two play together in the Great Hall, Nyx casually speaking to Hades about his son’s progress as he works, hunched over a towering pile of parchment.</p>
<p>The young Prince doesn’t seem to interest the Lord of the Dead. Hades has shown himself to be adept at hiding any and all care for his only son.</p>
<p>Except in the form of changing him.</p>
<p>Their conversation comes to an abrupt halt at the sound of a loud <em>splash.</em></p>
<p>Nyx whips about. Even Hades glances up.</p>
<p>An unfamiliar voice, loud with panic:</p>
<p>
  <em> “Zagweus!” </em>
</p>
<p>If Nyx weren’t so panicked, she would have been stunned.</p>
<p>She flies down the Great Hall, spotting her young ward in the Poor of Styx, fighting against the depths, gasping for air.</p>
<p>She swoops down on him, yanking him out of the tugging water, pulling him back onto the dry floor as he coughs and wheezes.</p>
<p>And then she hears the loud crying.</p>
<p>Glances up, utterly appalled.</p>
<p>Thanatos stands before her, bawling like she’s never seen him do before.</p>
<p>She immediately pulls him close, hugging both her boys to her chest as Zagreus regains his breath and Thanatos weeps like a banshee.</p>
<p>Her eldest only calms when Zagreus stares up at him with huge eyes, sees his tears, and hugs his face with his whole little body.</p>
<p>Kisses his cheek.</p>
<p>And smiles.</p>
<p>Nyx blinks.</p>
<p>Shocked by his tenderness, even at such a young age.</p>
<p>Zagreus makes a delighted little sound, apparently unaware that he just nearly died.</p>
<p>Thanatos quickly calms the moment he feels the kiss, nuzzling their faces and resting warmly in Nyx’s lap, comforted.</p>
<p>She finally has a moment to process what she initially heard.</p>
<p>But before she can speak, her suspicions are proven correct.</p>
<p>Thanatos breaks his four-year-long silence once more:</p>
<p>“Stupid Zagweus.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The moment Zagreus is old enough, he’s introduced to his very own bed.</p>
<p>And he’s <em>ecstatic.</em></p>
<p>He bounds into it without pretense, wrapping himself up in the sheets, squealing with delight.</p>
<p>He immediately shows it to his best friend, and the two of them spend the entire evening talking, reading, and bouncing on the newest and coolest edition to the Prince’s bedroom.</p>
<p>When Nyx has night fall over their bedchambers, the pair hides under the covers, giggling and chattering about anything and everything.</p>
<p>Nyx has to be the one to finally put them to sleep.</p>
<p>But even after tucking them in, she can hear them laughing and murmuring until late into her night.</p>
<p>It isn’t until much later that they finally go quiet.</p>
<p>Nyx sighs with relief, admittedly keeping their room dark for a couple more hours than she normally would to ensure them a full rest.</p>
<p>When she and Achilles come in to wake them for their lessons, they both have to take a pause.</p>
<p>If only to enjoy the moment.</p>
<p>Zagreus sleeps with his arm tossed over his head, hair amess, tunic drooping from his shoulder, mouth slightly agape, snoring softly.</p>
<p>Thanatos rests comfortably against his chest, perfectly at ease, breaths gentle and slow, completely relaxed, Zagreus’ other arm draped about his shoulders.</p>
<p>Their surrogate parents hesitate, smiling softly at their young wards.</p>
<p>They each plant a kiss on the younglings’ foreheads, grinning genially down at them.</p>
<p>They nod to each other and turn away, padding quietly out of the room, content with letting the pair sleep in just a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for helping me to improve this chapter.<br/>I hope this came off as intended. Trying to provide positive rep.<br/>Thank you,<br/>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Braided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus becomes more skilled with practice and time, his nimble touch expertly braiding Thanatos’ heart into knots, gently lulling him into a perfectly relaxed and vulnerable state.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for considering self-harm and suicidal ideation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos’ hair grows lush and long.</p><p>By the time he’s a young teenager, it trails all the way down to his waist.</p><p>Full and luxurious.</p><p>Zagreus adores every silky inch.</p><p>But Thanatos doesn’t.</p><p>Threatens to chop it off any time the topic arises.</p><p>Complains about how it gets in his way.</p><p>Zagreus deflates a little at the thought.</p><p>Not that it isn’t Thanatos’ choice, of course.</p><p>Zagreus concocts a plan.</p><p>Comes to his mentor for aid.</p><p>“Achilles, sir,” he asks, nervous. “I wondered if you could show me…how to do something.” He blushes rose. “And…let me practice on you. I asked Nyx, but she doesn’t know how, and Megaera threatened to shave my head when I asked her, so I thought…I’d turn to you.”</p><p>“Of course, lad,” Achilles assures him. “What is it?”</p><p>Zagreus takes a shaky breath.</p><p>States his request.</p><p>Achilles raises his eyebrows.</p><p>But smiles.</p><p>And nods.</p><p>“That, I can help you with. And yes, you’re welcome to use mine for practice.”</p><p>~</p><p>It takes a few tries.</p><p>Many, many few tries.</p><p>Zagreus’ fingers struggle between the strands, trying to grip and fold them the way Achilles showed him.</p><p>“Admittedly, it is a bit more difficult with curls,” Achilles reassures him, wincing under his harsh tugs. “Be gentle, lad. You don’t want to tear it out.”</p><p>Zagreus nods, still struggling.</p><p>“Just focus on evenly parting it,” his mentor instructs. Then, “What encouraged you to learn braiding, lad?”</p><p>Zagreus blushes crimson. “I, uh, just thought that…Than might appreciate it if…he didn’t have his hair in his face while he works. Maybe he won’t…chop it all off if I put it up for him.”</p><p>He’s still blushing hard when Achilles glances at him, smiling with those gentle eyes, tempered with time. “I see,” he says, facing forward once more. “I never mean to discourage you, lad. However, you may be merely delaying the inevitable.”</p><p>Zagreus’ heart sinks into his stomach. “I know,” he admits. “Once he sets his mind to something, it’s impossible to make him change it.”</p><p>“That’s something you have in common, Prince,” Achilles says, holding still while Zagreus fumbles with his golden locks “Don’t be surprised if he still goes through with cutting it, even if your actions temporarily delay his decision.” He pauses a moment. “Do you remember that dream you told me about?”</p><p>Zagreus pauses, slightly deflated. “What does that have to do with it?”</p><p>Achilles winces as his ward pulls on his hair. “In it, you finally went through with your plan to escape,” he says, tilting his head a little. “You were standing outside the walls, and when you looked back, your friend was standing in the window. Thanatos, I mean. He was watching you go.”</p><p>Zagreus flinches, still haunted by the poignant image. “Yeah, so?”</p><p>Achilles reaches around to gently guide his ward’s hands. “So, he’s told you plenty of times that he wants you to stay—that this is where you belong. I don’t think he realizes it himself, but he would miss you terribly if you left, Prince.”</p><p>Zagreus’ breath hitches at the notion. “What are you getting at?”</p><p>Achilles glances at him once more. “His pleas with you are ultimately delaying your decision, but some day, you will go through with it, with or without his good graces. That’s because, in the end, it’s your decision to make, not his.” He takes a breath. “Just as his decisions are his alone, and not yours.”</p><p>Zagreus groans, finishing the braid and tying off the end. “How’s this?”</p><p>“A good start, lad,” Achilles says, pulling his hair over his shoulder to look it over. “Now try again.”</p><p>Zagreus hums.</p><p>And undoes his work, starting the braid over once more.</p><p>~</p><p>Thanatos, hovering inches above the ground, quirks an eyebrow when Zagreus approaches him with a hair tie and a determined look in his eye. “Zagreus,” he acknowledges, pushing an annoying strand of hair out of his face. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>The Prince approaches as if Thanatos is some frightened wild animal. “Sit down and hold still, Than.”</p><p>Both of Thanatos’ eyebrows shoot up into his bangs. “Why? What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Zagreus asks, his go-to phrase anytime he has a hairbrained idea.</p><p>Thanatos sighs, falling for it now just as he has every other time. “Of course.”</p><p>“Then sit still.”</p><p>Thanatos takes a breath and lowers himself to the floor, feet touching the stone with catlike grace.</p><p>He steps toward Zagreus’ bed and sits, finding it the most comfortable spot in the House.</p><p>Zagreus sidles up behind him, pressing in close.</p><p>Thanatos startles a little when Zagreus touches his hair, gently pulling it into three groups and folding them into one another.</p><p>Thanatos blinks, oddly enjoying the gentle touch of his closest friend braiding the wild strands. The tender pulls on his scalp have a way of lulling him into relaxation.</p><p>His eyelids droop, relishing the feeling of his friend’s hands in his hair, pulling and braiding, folding and tying with mesmerizing motions.</p><p>It takes a couple tries, but Thanatos only appreciates the hypnotic extra care and attention to detail.</p><p>By the time Zagreus finishes, the God of Death is half-asleep, leaning softly against his best friend’s strong chest. “What do you think?”</p><p>Thanatos rights himself and pulls the tail of the braid to where he can see it, smiling at its wavy texture and smooth, glossy strands. It’s a little messy, but certainly a good start.</p><p>And it feels nice to finally have his hair out of his face.</p><p>“Where did you learn to do this?” he asks, glancing up at Zagreus with imploring eyes.</p><p>“Erm, Achilles, actually. I hope it’s acceptable. I know you’re always talking about your hair being in your way. I hope this helps….”</p><p>Thanatos looks it over once more.</p><p>And smiles.</p><p>Leans in to kiss the Prince’s cheek.</p><p>Zagreus blushes a brilliant rose.</p><p>Laughs nervously and looks away.</p><p>“It’s perfect,” Thanatos says, genuinely, beaming up at him. “Thank you.”</p><p>~</p><p>It becomes a standard practice.</p><p>Every time Thanatos’ braid comes undone for whatever reason, he comes to Zagreus.</p><p>The Prince puts it up for him once more, and the process repeats.</p><p>It lasts for years, all the way into their adulthood.</p><p>Zagreus becomes more skilled with practice and time, his nimble touch expertly braiding Thanatos’ heart into knots, gently lulling him into a perfectly relaxed and vulnerable state.</p><p>Thanatos never tires of feeling Zagreus’ nails in his hair, those fingers grazing the back of his neck, the way he gently folds the long strands into order.</p><p>He concocts new ways to style his hair, occasionally dealing in more complicated braids, buns, and ponytails.</p><p>But the regular braid is definitely their favorite.</p><p>It’s the way Thanatos’ hair is assembled the night he realizes Zagreus is gone.</p><p>“How could you, Zag?” he sobs, leaning listlessly against the window frame, eyes gazing down at his own injured hands. “How could you do this to me?”</p><p>He holds still for a long while, overwhelmed with grief, with agony.</p><p>Contemplating what could happen to Zagreus beyond the walls of the House.</p><p>If he could ever return.</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>That doesn’t matter.</p><p>The Prince has no intention of ever coming home.</p><p>Even if he inevitably and accidentally does.</p><p>He left, knowing how many people would miss him.</p><p>Knowing how much he would hurt them.</p><p>Would hurt <em>him.</em></p><p>Thanatos’ knuckles ache from punching the wall, turning bloody and blue.</p><p>Something spills forth.</p><p>A rich, golden hue.</p><p>The ichor of a god.</p><p>So unlike the scarlet flowing through Zagreus’ veins.</p><p>Doubtless splattering the stone chambers of Tartarus at this very moment.</p><p>He’s immortal.</p><p>But he can still die.</p><p>His blood still flows red.</p><p>Where will he go when the incredible forces of the Underworld prove too much for him to handle?</p><p>The Styx?</p><p>Possibly.</p><p>Perhaps Death himself will be expected to personally chauffeur Zagreus’ lifeless body back to the House.</p><p>Covered in that rich, crimson blood.</p><p>Heart frozen.</p><p>Eyes gazing into nothing.</p><p>Thanatos grits his teeth.</p><p>Pulls out a small blade, hidden in the layers of his tunic.</p><p>Deathly sharp to the touch.</p><p>He rests the blade against his skin, pausing for a moment.</p><p>Considers the richness of his own blood, his ichor.</p><p>The thought of it pouring over his arm, thick and luminous, draining him.</p><p>He wouldn’t die.</p><p>Would only writhe in agony.</p><p>Still alive.</p><p>But in so much pain.</p><p>Zagreus.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>It feels like losing a limb.</p><p>Like being brutally ripped in half.</p><p>He shudders.</p><p>Takes a breath.</p><p>Pulls the blade away.</p><p>Lifts it to his head, reaching behind his skull.</p><p>Angles it just right.</p><p>And slices off the braid.</p><p>The long train of hair falls to the ground, silky strands barely maintaining their weave.</p><p>He lifts it, caressing its precious memory.</p><p>Then stands, wordless, choosing his mark.</p><p>And pitching it into the Styx, far below.</p><p>It lands with a pitiful <em>plop,</em> startling some of the nearby shades and a school of nether fish before flowing down, down, down.</p><p>Disappearing under the crest of a current before disappearing completely.</p><p>Thanatos watches it go.</p><p>Roughly wipes away his tears and pulls up his hood.</p><p>Sets his face.</p><p>And steps back through Zagreus’ bedchamber without a word, heart lagging in tow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. Thanks so much for reading, and thanks to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for your support~.</p><p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Softened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He sniffs, tears welling forth when Achilles’ hand cups his cheek—a painfully delicate, yet gratefully grounding touch. “It’s alright, lad. You’re safe here. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother Nyx, I require your assistance.”</p><p>She watches him with that deep, knowing gaze, keenly aware of his most recent meltdown.</p><p>Certainly, the whole House must have heard him.</p><p>She sees the puffiness of his eyes, hears the hoarseness of his voice when he speaks.</p><p>She nods, speaking gently: “What is it you need, my child?”</p><p>His gaze meanders, slightly afraid. “May we…speak in private?”</p><p>“Certainly,” she says, following him out to the garden, stopping beneath one of the many flourishing pomegranate trees. “What seems to be amiss?”</p><p>Thanatos takes a hardy breath, collecting his every last nerve.</p><p>He reaches up, hands shaking.</p><p>And slowly removes his hood.</p><p>Nyx’s eyes widen just a hair, imperceptible to an untrained gaze. “My child, you….”</p><p>“Sliced it off, yes,” he says, unable to meet her eyes, face flushed with shame. “I need help making it look…intentional. I can’t be seen looking so…unkempt.”</p><p>His mother nods.</p><p>The God of Death winces as she gently reaches around to pull his hood back on. “Stay here, my child. I am not skilled in these matters, but the shade, Achilles, has some experience that may be of help to you. I will go fetch him.”</p><p>Thanatos’ eyes widen, heart racing in his chest.</p><p>But he doesn’t dare to question her when she heads back into the House, leaving him frozen as a deer under that thriving pomegranate tree.</p><p>He kneels on the violet tufts of grass, nervous at the idea of Zagreus’ mentor and substitute father seeing him so distressed over his ward’s disappearance.</p><p>Fearful of what he would think, what he might say.</p><p>But he trusts Nyx, and he knows Achilles well enough to understand that he would never do him any harm.</p><p>He certainly knows that Achilles would never share information that isn’t his to confer.</p><p>Thanatos waits, knelt on the grass, staring at his own lap, head unusually light and shoulders exceptionally heavy.</p><p>Until Nyx returns, followed closely by <em>Aristos Achaion,</em> the Greatest of the Greeks himself, Achilles, who bears that familiar, borderline paternal look on his face.</p><p>Nyx rests beside her son, wrapping an arm about his shoulders while mild Achilles kneels before him. “Hello, Thanatos.” He looks him over, eyes lingering on the skin of his arms for a long, searching moment before returning to his face. “Will you, please, let me see your hair?”</p><p>It feels so childish.</p><p>Thanatos is grown now. He shouldn’t be talked to like this.</p><p>But with his psyche in tatters, desperately trying to piece together the shattered remnants in his breast….</p><p>He glances up at Nyx.</p><p>Who nods.</p><p>He reaches up with trembling hands, pulling down his hood once more, unable to meet Achilles’ knowing, verdant eyes.</p><p>The acclimated warrior doesn’t flinch in the slightest.</p><p>A seasoned veteran, having experienced plenty of gruesome, petrifying sights in his brief life, from the murder of Iphigenia at the city of Aulis to the slaughter of Patroclus at the impenetrable fortress of Troy.</p><p>And yet his brow is gentle, careful and loving as a father’s.</p><p>He reaches forth with a soothing hand, running soft, calloused fingers over Thanatos’ scalp.</p><p>The God of Death snaps his eyes shut, tears burning behind them, body immediately tempted to flee.</p><p>But Nyx’s grip around his shoulders reassures him, restrains him.</p><p>He sniffs, tears welling forth when Achilles’ hand cups his cheek—a painfully delicate, yet gratefully grounding touch. “It’s alright, lad. You’re safe here. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”</p><p>Thanatos barely opens his eyes to see the tender smile gracing the warrior’s lips.</p><p>He sniffles and nods.</p><p>And then the tears come.</p><p>Pain streaming freely down his cheeks, soft whimpers and moans rocking through him, despite his choking, pitiful efforts to stifle them.</p><p>He wheels into his mother’s arms, and she holds him as he works to regain his unwound composure, lovingly shushing him and stroking his side.</p><p>After all too brief a moment, she urges him to sit up, exposing his nape and back to Achilles, that jagged mess of hair in desperate need of loving care.</p><p>Without a word, Achilles pulls a small knife from his satchel and sets to work, trimming the excess and evening the edges with every ounce of utmost care. “I’m sorry, lad,” he says in advance, hands moving with immense caution, but still skilled with a blade. “I’m not a professional, but I will do my best.”</p><p>“It’s alright, sir. I trust you’ll do a fine job,” Thanatos murmurs, shivering at the close touch of the knife against the base of his skull, gently slicing upward to shave down the abused, jagged hairs.</p><p>Achilles carefully works over the strands, trimming and cutting, shaving and styling, leaving Thanatos feeling airy and light.</p><p>As painful as the reason for it is, Thanatos does enjoy the feeling of weightlessness, the ability to move without his hair being in the way.</p><p>The lightness.</p><p>The gentle touch of those skilled hands reworking his look.</p><p>“Turn back toward me, lad.”</p><p>Thanatos does as he’s instructed, closing his eyes as Achilles measures and cuts his bangs, perfecting the length and slope, gently fluffing them and wiping away the stray hairs. Then, after a long moment: “There you are, lad. Go ahead and take a look.”</p><p>The God of Death nods, pulling his scythe close, glancing at his own reflection from various angles.</p><p>He takes a breath, gently shaking his head in the silver, unaccustomed to the airy sensation, the lightness of his own skull.</p><p>He nods as Achilles returns his knife to his satchel. “It’s beautiful, sir,” he admits, voice even. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”</p><p>Achilles holds up a hand. “No need, lad. You’ve already paid a hefty price.” He gently touches Thanatos’ shoulder, voice assertive, calm. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself. You’ve been through a lot; you deserve respite.”</p><p>Thanatos nods noncommittally, rising to his feet.</p><p>Nyx and Achilles follow after him. “He’s right, my child. You have been through much. It is imperative you show yourself kindness, especially now.”</p><p>Thanatos nods again. “Thank you, Mother, Achilles. I genuinely appreciate your…understanding at this time. I trust that no details of this meeting will be exposed to anyone else in the House?”</p><p>“Of course not, my child.”</p><p>“Not a word of this to anyone outside the three of us.”</p><p>Thanatos takes a breath, running his fingers over the unfamiliar bristles now adorning the back of his head.</p><p>Before pulling on his hood once more, suddenly much cooler and lighter than he was a priori. “I should get back to work. There are plenty of mortals waiting on me up there.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need a break, lad? You’ve been through so much in so little time—”</p><p>“The work will help to distract me.”</p><p>“It is sound logic,” Nyx comments after a brief pause.</p><p>The warrior takes an uncertain breath. “Alright,” he concedes, not about to question the Night herself. “Just take it easy. None of us will blame you if you need some time to recover.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Thanatos says with an air of finality, “but I’ve got it covered. Don’t worry.”</p><p>And before the warrior can add any more, Thanatos shifts, leaving Achilles with a grimace of concern marring his familiar, mellow features.</p><p>~</p><p>“I didn't think I’d find you out here.”</p><p>Zagreus smiles up at his friend, the Prince resting with his back against that same tree. “Oh, hi, Than. Fancy seeing you here.” He sets his book to the side, sitting up straight. “Something I can help you with?”</p><p>“What are you doing, Zag?” Thanatos asks, exasperated. “Isn’t it in your job description to try to break out?”</p><p>“When I feel like it,” Zagreus corrects him pulling his knees to his chest. “Father wants me to be spontaneous. Keeps all the wretches and louts of the Underworld on their toes, you understand.”</p><p>“I see,” Thanatos says. “I must admit: Being a freelancer suits you.” He crosses his arms. “I take it you’re on a self-ordained break?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I am,” Zagreus says, smiling. “I was just taking my time before my next run. It’s not easy dying over and over again, which happens even if I <em>do </em>make it to the surface. I—<em>Than,”</em> he gasps, launching to his feet and burying his hands in Thanatos’ hood, cradling his head and running roving fingers over his scalp. “You’re letting your hair grow out! Oh, <em>wow.</em> It’s already so <em>fluffy!”</em></p><p>Thanatos blushes a brilliant gold, swatting at the Prince’s hands. “I…I haven’t had it trimmed in a while. It doesn’t mean anything. I’ve just been busy—<em>why are you smiling like that?”</em></p><p>And the Prince is smiling.</p><p>And laughing.</p><p>And causing Thanatos’ hood to fall by rudely ruffling his hair, ignoring those hands swatting at his own. “I told you it looked good grown out, and you’re growing it out again! You’re gonna look so <em>beautiful.”</em> His hands move to cup Thanatos’ cheeks, balancing that heart-shaped face in his palms. “I mean, you’re already so beautiful….”</p><p>Thanatos is still blushing gold, indignant. “I’ll trim it down again soon. Like I said, I’ve been busy. It doesn’t…it’s nothing more than that. Don’t get any funny ideas.”</p><p>Zagreus’ eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, duo-chrome eyes sparkling with mischief. “Funny ideas? Oh, I can have plenty of those even with your hair short, Than.” His tongue slides suggestively over his lip.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Thanatos tests him, loving the sound of that, catching the sight of that tongue and smirking, cocksure. “And what kind of ideas might those be?”</p><p>Zagreus smiles. “I’m glad you asked.”</p><p>And he dashes.</p><p>“What the—?”</p><p>Before the God of Death can locate him, there’s hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck.</p><p>Suave, enticing words.</p><p>Lips, soft and inviting.</p><p>Molding over the skin of his neck.</p><p>“For one,” the Prince says, “you’ve left your nape completely exposed. It’s far too easy for me to reach this weak point and….”</p><p>He plants a soft, longing kiss there.</p><p>The Death God’s response is a shudder and a moan—a far more aroused sound than Zagreus anticipated.</p><p>“Oh-hoh~?” Zagreus chuckles. “What’s this, Than? Did I just find one of your <em>sweet </em>spots?”</p><p>“No!” Thanatos cries, already bending over, gripping the trunk of the tree as Zagreus kisses and laves over the back of his neck, introducing a bit of teeth to nibble that sensitive place—<em>“Ahh!”</em></p><p>The God of Death leans heavily against the pomegranate tree, arching his ass toward his lover, offering it like coveted ambrosia.</p><p>Zagreus chuckles. “So <em>sensitive,</em> darling,” he murmurs, kissing that delicate nape once more. “Is this really so arousing for you?”</p><p><em> “Ah~! </em> Yes!” Thanatos wails, pushing up against Zagreus’ groin, losing his mind with pleasure, already keening and mewling and <em>wanting—</em>“Please, Zag. Just…<em>fuck me.”</em></p><p>Zagreus considers that for a moment. “Oh, but Than, we both have <em>work.</em> We don’t have time to <em>play.</em> We really should—oh?” He’s winded by the way Thanatos throws him onto his back, immediately climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. “Thanatos?”</p><p>“We’ll just have to be <em>quick,</em> then,” Thanatos scorns, rutting against the bulge in the Prince’s pants before peeling open his clothes, just enough to expose that lovely, enticing sword.</p><p>Thanatos is salivating when he pulls aside his own skirt and underclothes, hissing and sighing as he glides his crease along that desirous cock. <em>“Zagreus….”</em></p><p>“Than, we don’t have any lubricant. <em>Ahh…</em>will you be okay?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Zag. Trust me,” Thanatos reassures him, pulling his fingers into his mouth, hurriedly slicking them down, and pushing them into his entrance. He makes quick work of preparing himself before guiding Zagreus’ thick shaft toward his entrance.</p><p>Zagreus stares, entranced by the impending sight of their union, hands gripping his lover’s thighs as he carefully lowers himself—</p><p>They both cry out the moment Zagreus is seated inside. Thanatos presses a hand to his own mouth to stifle the sound, but the Prince can still hear needy notes dripping between his fingers.</p><p>He grins.</p><p>And slowly pushes.</p><p>Thanatos’ breath hitches, body flying down to grip Zagreus around his shoulders, holding on tight as the Prince slowly, but determinedly slides into his heat, spreading his cheeks and rocking warmly into him.</p><p>Thanatos holds on, surprised when Zagreus hugs him close and sits up, gripping the Death God’s writhing form and thrusting hard into him.</p><p>Thanatos groans between grit teeth, sighing in bliss when Zagreus’ hand finds his thorn between them and gives it several determined pumps. “Z-Zagreus!” he cries, wrapping his cloak around the both of them, pulling the Prince in tight enough to almost prevent movement. He rises, pounding back down onto that thick shaft, absorbing its girth, going mad with untempered arousal. <em>“Zagreus~!”</em></p><p>“That’s it, Than,” the Prince reassures him, pulling him in and onto his shaft. “Come apart for me. Don’t be shy. I’m here, love. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. Let go.”</p><p>Thanatos wails, thighs clenching, squeezing Zagreus so tightly within himself, quickly succumbing to release the moment his lover allows it, screaming out loud—“Z-<em>Zagreus! </em>I-I’m <em>c-c-cumming!”</em></p><p>He cries out, voice going hoarse, spurting over the Prince’s hand, releasing in several jerking, spastic waves, held closely, lovingly against his best friend’s chest.</p><p>Zagreus only manages a few more thick, desperate pumps before he’s following after, thrusting fiercely up into Thanatos’ body and spilling hot, viscous seed within his warm, wanting heat.</p><p>Thanatos groans, whimpering Zagreus’ name as the Prince spills inside of him, marking him, claiming him as his own. “It feels…good…” he breathes, helpless.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Zagreus whispers, chuckling, kissing every inch of his friend’s face before capturing those delicate lips, laced with a trace of brilliant gold.</p><p>Thanatos tastes him with a tip of dry tongue, and Zagreus eagerly opens up, letting his friend explore his mouth while he slowly pulls out, leaving them both shivering and sighing, despite the warm air.</p><p>It’s a long moment before they finally part, each god resituating themself in their clothes, but still wrapped in Thanatos’ dark cloak. “Good?” Zagreus asks.</p><p>“I’m so behind on work,” Thanatos gripes, stubborn, “but…yes. Very good.”</p><p>Zagreus beams, planting a chaste kiss against his friend’s lips. “Maybe now you’ll feel rested when you get back to it.”</p><p>Thanatos’ gaze shifts to the side. “More than rested. I feel…luminous,” he confesses.</p><p>Zagreus smiles limply. “I believe that’s called <em>afterglow,</em> love.” He kisses Thanatos’ crown. “I feel it, too.”</p><p>To his astonishment, Thanatos wordlessly pushes the both of them back against the tree, seated on the grass this time, the God of Death curling up between the Prince’s powerful thighs. “Than…?”</p><p>“Five minutes,” the Death God says, cuddling comfortably against his lover’s chest.</p><p>“Five minutes?” Zagreus’ hand instinctively wraps around those strong shoulders.</p><p>“I’ll give myself that much time to…recuperate. Then, it’s back to work.”</p><p>Zagreus stares.</p><p>And relaxes, smiling. “Okay,” he agrees, resting his face in that fluffy, growing hair, absorbing Thanatos’ heat and savoring the wonderful softness of his skin, the delicacy of his breath, the strong beating of his heart. “Five minutes~.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> and to all of you for all your support. It really means the world to me~.</p><p>I think I figured out the chapter situation. Twelve should be correct~.</p><p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“He’s going to learn that we lied to him,” Achilles says, wiping away the excess blood staining Zagreus' face. “We can’t hide the truth forever.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus and Thanatos.</p>
<p>Closest friends, inseparable since birth, despite their opposing outlooks.</p>
<p>Achilles and Nyx watch them grow, often startled by just what exactly they’re willing to do for one another.</p>
<p>Thanatos never shares his things with anyone—not even his twin brother, Hypnos.</p>
<p>But Nyx occasionally finds Zagreus sleeping with Companion Mort, Thanatos’ most precious plaything.</p>
<p>Thanatos and Zagreus.</p>
<p>Death and Life.</p>
<p>Inexorably drawn.</p>
<p>Even when in conflict, the pair always ultimately reforges their relationship.</p>
<p>Often falling apart in each other’s arms, holding themselves together.</p>
<p>Never willing to do harm, not even during combat training.</p>
<p>And even more gentle with their hearts.</p>
<p>A bond forged of fire and steel.</p>
<p>A devastating and unstoppable duo.</p>
<p>Inseparable.</p>
<p>As Nyx unfortunately learns when Zagreus falls ill for the first time.</p>
<p>“You must give him time and space to rest, my child,” she instructs Thanatos, trying to soothe him after stopping him from rushing headlong into Zagreus’ room. “You understand that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mother,” the young Death God concedes, still glancing toward the Prince’s bedroom.</p>
<p>Nyx nods, hoping she gets through to him.</p>
<p>She doesn’t.</p>
<p>As she learns when she leaves and returns a few hours later to find Thanatos curled up on a wheezing Zagreus’ chest, the Prince drenched in a cold sweat, desperately clutching his friend’s lithe little body for warmth.</p>
<p>She’s standing in the doorway when Zagreus awakens, coughing and hoarse, body trembling with chills. He reaches for a rag to blow his nose, the outburst startling Thanatos awake.</p>
<p>He blows. Hard. Painfully so. Tears forming in his eyes. Nose flushed rose from the persistent hours of abuse.</p>
<p>He doesn’t notice the fluid that flows over his philtrum and stains the aqua sheets a deep purple.</p>
<p>Nyx quickly crosses the room, forgetting caution, cupping Zagreus’ face and tilting it upward.</p>
<p>He blinks at her, eyes wide with curiosity, miserably red with illness.</p>
<p>She stares, awestruck.</p>
<p>“Keep the cloth to your nose, child,” she says, pressing the handkerchief to his nostrils. “I must fetch Achilles.”</p>
<p>She rushes out of the room and soon returns with the warrior hot on her heels.</p>
<p>She gently tilts Zagreus’ face upward as Thanatos clings to his friend, eyes wide and frightened. “Do you see this?” she asks Achilles, pulling the cloth away.</p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p>Rich, crimson blood.</p>
<p>Achilles stares, eyes widening a tad. “I…certainly suspected, but…he does bleed like a mortal, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>Nyx presses the cloth to his nose and allows Zagreus to lower his head a little. “He’s not a full-blooded god,” she says.</p>
<p>Achilles nods. “It would seem so.”</p>
<p>“Is Zag gonna die?”</p>
<p>Thanatos is the one who asks, eyes swimming with tears.</p>
<p>Nyx is quick to comfort him. “No, my child. He’s going to be fine.” She glances up at Achilles. “There’s plenty of god in him yet, isn’t there?”</p>
<p>The warrior considers that for a long moment, sitting beside Zagreus, taking the rag, and pinching his nose. “Perhaps, but it is another indicator, Nyx. He’s bound to discover the truth eventually. His skin, his eyes, and now his blood?” Achilles shakes his head, letting Zagreus cough into the bloodstained cloth. “He’s going to find out, no matter how long we try to hide it.”</p>
<p>Nyx shakes her head. “Not now, though. Later. When he’s prepared for it. He doesn’t need that burden right now.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to learn that we lied to him,” Achilles says, wiping away the excess blood staining Zagreus' face. “We can’t hide the truth forever.”</p>
<p>“I am aware,” Nyx says, tone stern, “but in this instance…it is better than knowing.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Zagreus asks, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Nothing, dear Prince,” Nyx states, Achilles sighing pointedly beside her. “Adult things. Pay it no mind.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Before I let you try, you have to promise to be careful.</p>
<p>Achilles holds the straight razor just out of reach, maintaining Zagreus’ gaze with cool, verdant eyes.</p>
<p>Zagreus nods assuredly. “I promise, sir,” he says, voice dropped a couple notes since a month prior.</p>
<p>Achilles nods once, handing Zagreus the safe end of the blade. “Take it slow, lad. Speed will come with practice.”</p>
<p>Zagreus grips the razor just how Achilles showed him.</p>
<p>And delicately touches it to his face, angling it just so and gliding it over that sensitive surface, watching the stubble fall away in waves.</p>
<p>It leaves a bare patch, and Zagreus’ fingers trace over the skin with reverence.</p>
<p>“Very good, lad,” Achilles says. “Keep going, and be extra careful of your curves and edges.”</p>
<p>Zagreus takes a breath, touching the blade to his skin once more.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Whoa, Zag. What happened to you?”</p>
<p>Thanatos stares up at him from their shared bed, book placed to the side, eyes wide with interest as he rests on his stomach.</p>
<p>“What?” Zagreus touches his own face, suddenly aware of the multitude of plum scabs he’s acquired. “Oh, it’s nothing,” he says, idly scratching one of them—</p>
<p>“Don’t pick,” Thanatos stops him, pointing at his hands. “Where did those come from?”</p>
<p>“My hands?”</p>
<p>“The <em>scabs,</em> dummy.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Zagreus pulls his hand away, moving to sit beside his friend, pulling off the greaves adorning his lengthening legs. “Achilles has been teaching me how to shave.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Thanatos asks. “You have to shave?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zagreus says. “Have you seen my dad? I guess it’s one way I take after him, but I’d really rather not have a full-grown Aegean cat on my face.”</p>
<p>Thanatos smiles, touching a finger to his friend’s cheek. “I like you clean-shaven. It suits you.” He sits up to plant a kiss on Zagreus’ jaw. “I definitely understand why you have to shave, though. I take after my father, too.”</p>
<p>“Right. It’s so much trouble. And now I have to handle this, too, and it’s even more work and I don’t feel like—”</p>
<p>Thanatos is grinning up at him.</p>
<p>Waiting with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Zagreus pauses.</p>
<p>Takes a breath. “So, you take after your mom, then?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a>~.</p>
<p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s just…any time Cerberus and I play together, you disappear. You never touch him. You never interact…at all. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you even give him a kind word. Do you…not like him?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens when they’re young.</p>
<p>“No, Zag! Don’t throw him!”</p>
<p>But being a toddler, Zagreus doesn’t listen.</p>
<p>And little Mort goes flying.</p>
<p>Landing right in front of the fearsome Cerberus himself.</p>
<p>The monstrous dog opens his eyes just a tad, but quickly returns to his aeon-long nap.</p>
<p>Thanatos pales, utterly horrified.</p>
<p>He glances back at Zagreus, betrayed.</p>
<p>Cerberus remains steadfastly asleep, Beta’s nose mere centimeters from little Mort.</p>
<p>Thanatos steels himself, petrified, but recalling some of his training with Nyx:</p>
<p>
  <em> “Be brave, my child. You must be reliant only on yourself.” </em>
</p>
<p>Thanatos takes a breath.</p>
<p>And steps toward the ferocious Hound of Hell.</p>
<p>Cerberus’ ears twitch, giving the young Death God pause.</p>
<p>But the dog lies still, unassuming.</p>
<p>Thanatos sighs, collecting his nerves once more.</p>
<p>He glances up at Lord Hades, who works busily over his parchment, utterly unaware of their predicament.</p>
<p>Thanatos takes several more steps, quietly closing the distance between himself and the massive hound.</p>
<p>He kneels before that huge snout, reaching forth with a trembling arm, hands shaking.</p>
<p>He takes hold of Mort’s ear, delicately pulling it toward himself, still shivering.</p>
<p>A single finger brushes a lone whisker on Beta’s maw.</p>
<p>And the Hound of Hell awakens, flying to his feet, barking uproariously, Gamma going off while Beta growls and snaps at Thanatos’ arm.</p>
<p>He barely manages to yank it away, pulling Mort close to his chest.</p>
<p>He stumbles backward, reeling to escape.</p>
<p>The young god trips over his own feet, landing in a helpless heap on the ground.</p>
<p>He bursts into tears, curling around Mort, wailing for his mother while Hades calls off the dog, ordering him down.</p>
<p>Nyx is there in an instant, holding Thanatos close as he weeps into her chest, terrified.</p>
<p>After hardly a moment, he glances over in time to see Zagreus stumbling toward Cerberus.</p>
<p>Thanatos reaches out, shouting to stop him.</p>
<p>But the young Prince reaches the Alpha head, uncharacteristically calm compared to the other two, and gives his snout a little pat.</p>
<p>Alpha whines and stretches, growling at Beta and Gamma when they sniff Zagreus a bit too curiously.</p>
<p>Alpha nuzzles his master’s young son, and the Prince chuckles, hugging his face close. “Cerberus!”</p>
<p>Alpha licks him with deep affection, leaving Zagreus laughing and ruffling that red fur.</p>
<p>Thanatos watches from his mother’s arms, frightened and hurt.</p>
<p>As Cerberus rejects him and eagerly accepts the young Prince.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Thanatos can’t forget the experience.</p>
<p>Any time Zagreus and Cerberus spend time together, Thanatos conveniently disappears.</p>
<p>It doesn’t escape the Prince’s attention.</p>
<p>When they’re both young teenagers, Zagreus takes Thanatos by the hand.</p>
<p>Before he has a chance to escape.</p>
<p>“Thanatos, I…need to ask you something.”</p>
<p>The God of Death eyes him, wary. “What is it?” His eyes dart toward the huge hellhound, sleeping at his master’s side.</p>
<p>It doesn’t escape the Prince’s notice.</p>
<p>Zagreus squeezes his hand, regaining his friend’s attention. “It’s just…any time Cerberus and I play together, you disappear. You never touch him. You never interact…at all. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you even give him a kind word. Do you…not like him?”</p>
<p>Thanatos trembles a little, thrown right back into his harrowing childhood experience with the dog. “I’m busy, Zagreus. Can’t this wait until…some other time?”</p>
<p>“So, you don’t like him,” Zagreus concludes, thumb gently caressing the back of Thanatos’ hand. “Can I ask why? Did something happen?”</p>
<p>Thanatos tries to pull away. “Zag, I appreciate your concern, but I’m very busy. I don’t have time to waste petting the dog.”</p>
<p>“Won’t you try?” Zagreus asks, eyes pleading. “For me?”</p>
<p>Thanatos shudders.</p>
<p>It’s next to impossible to resist those sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>He swallows hard. “Zagreus, I….”</p>
<p>But he can’t find the words.</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>Zagreus still stares at him.</p>
<p>Thanatos caves.</p>
<p>Lets himself be pulled toward the Hound of Hell, hand-first.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ hair stands on end, sweat beading on his brow, hands cold and clammy.</p>
<p>Zagreus stops to look at him. “Than, are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he says—a little too quickly.</p>
<p>Zagreus stares from him to Cerberus. “Something did happen,” he concludes. “Did you…touch Beta or Gamma?”</p>
<p>“Nothing happened,” Thanatos resists, head hot with panic. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Zagreus watches him, unconvinced.</p>
<p>He releases his friend’s hand.</p>
<p>The God of Death simply stands there, perplexed.</p>
<p>Zagreus turns toward Cerberus with a pose of authority.</p>
<p>All three heads meet his gaze.</p>
<p>He stares down two of them. “Beta, Gamma, <em>down.”</em></p>
<p>Cerberus seems confused, but the two indicated heads lower, pressed to the floor, gazing up at him with wide, imploring eyes.</p>
<p>“Alpha,” Zagreus says, commanding the first head’s attention.</p>
<p>Those ears prick forward, eyes glinting, mouth panting with excitement, tongue lolling past his sharp teeth.</p>
<p>“Stay,” Zagreus orders.</p>
<p>Alpha holds still, looking perky and excited.</p>
<p>Zagreus turns back toward his friend. “I won’t force you, Than, but I can promise you that Alpha will not hurt you. He loves pets, and he’s always, <em>always</em> been gentle with me.”</p>
<p>Thanatos looks from him to the monstrous dog.</p>
<p>He takes a breath, gnawing his cheek, gathering his wits.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Positive,” Zagreus says, “and I’ll be here to call him off if anything should happen.”</p>
<p>Thanatos shudders at that notion.</p>
<p>It makes him nervous, worrying about another potential attack.</p>
<p>One of Alpha’s ears flops over.</p>
<p>Thanatos takes a breath. “If I do this, you have to promise not to make me do it again.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” Zagreus agrees without question.</p>
<p>Thanatos stares at him, not having anticipated that he would concede so readily.</p>
<p>He collects his wits, still rightfully afraid.</p>
<p>Reaches out a hand.</p>
<p>Pulls it away again.</p>
<p>Cerberus watches him, unmoving—other than from his eager panting.</p>
<p>Thanatos looks to Zagreus, who smiles in encouragement.</p>
<p>Thanatos breathes ‘goodbye’ to his forearm.</p>
<p>And reaches out to touch Alpha’s muzzle.</p>
<p>He immediately yanks his hand away again, expecting Cerberus to snap off his arm.</p>
<p>Nothing happens.</p>
<p>But Alpha does tilt his head a little.</p>
<p>The dog leans in, and Thanatos takes a step back. “Zagreus….”</p>
<p>The Prince watches them with careful attention. “Cerberus,” he warns.</p>
<p>The dog glances at him in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>Alpha’s tongue peeps out.</p>
<p>Mouth far too close to Thanatos’ face.</p>
<p>Sharp teeth.</p>
<p>Hot breath—utterly fetid.</p>
<p>The God of Death snaps his eyes shut, tense with fear.</p>
<p>And Cerberus licks him.</p>
<p>Dragging his tongue from Thanatos’ neck to his bangs.</p>
<p>Leaving a gratuitous trail of slobber in its wake.</p>
<p>“Oh, how <em>foul!”</em> Thanatos cries, dripping with dog spit. <em>“Gross!”</em></p>
<p>But Zagreus is laughing, bright and loud. “I think he likes you!”</p>
<p>Thanatos squirms with disgust. “I’m certain he does. He just tried to <em>eat me.”</em></p>
<p>“No, dummy,” Zagreus chuckles. “He just gave you a kiss. It means he loves you~.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want his love,” Thanatos says, wiping saliva from his face. “It’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“But you’re not afraid of him anymore…right?” Zagreus asks hopefully.</p>
<p>“I might be for my personal hygiene,” Thanatos grumbles, obstinate.</p>
<p>“I’ll take it,” Zagreus says, still grinning. “It wouldn’t do to have Death himself afraid of one of his most infamous coworkers.”</p>
<p>“He’s a dog, Zag.”</p>
<p>“A dog who happens to serve as Guardian of the Underworld. I’m afraid you two are peers, mate.”</p>
<p>Thanatos groans.</p>
<p>Alpha leans in once more, pushing his nose to Thanatos’ chest before pressing his whole muzzle to the Death God’s face.</p>
<p>“Great. Now I smell like a wet dog.”</p>
<p>“I think you smell fantastic,” Zagreus laughs, pinching his nose and waving a hand before his face.</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Thanatos reaches around to pet that crimson fur. “Yes, Cerberus. You’re a good boy.”</p>
<p>Zagreus approaches and gently touches his friend's shoulder. “So…are you okay?”</p>
<p>Thanatos sighs. “Yes, I’m okay. But I still don’t think I’m much of a dog person.”</p>
<p>Zagreus nods. “That’s understandable. Maybe we should get you a cat. Or a snake.”</p>
<p>Thanatos ponders that idea, head dipping from side to side. “That…might not actually be a bad idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks as always to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for all of your support~.</p>
<p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ll see you tonight, then,” Thanatos says. “I should have a break soon. We can share it at that time—perhaps in your quarters,” he adds with a suggestive note.<br/>Zagreus smiles, eyes glistening. “Promise?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His fascination begins with two rabbits.</p>
<p>He’s still fairly young, hardly a teenager.</p>
<p>Collecting animal souls to take with him.</p>
<p>When he sees two rabbits interacting, jerking and writhing, the creature on top nibbling their partner’s scruff.</p>
<p>Thanatos watches for far too long, taking snapshots in his mind, trying to process this new and intriguing information.</p>
<p>Mulling it about in his mind, over and over again.</p>
<p>It takes a long moment for him to collect himself, leading the other wandering little souls down to the Underworld.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>From then on, even as the years pass, he keeps an eye out.</p>
<p>Spies birds, bears, reptiles, and many other creatures participating in this ancient art.</p>
<p>Insects linked by their ends, birds meshed front to front, bears dominating one another, snakes twirling round and round….</p>
<p>It becomes a fascination as he grows older, staring for long moments, wondering what it feels like—what spurs them on.</p>
<p>If he would ever want that for himself.</p>
<p>But with whom?</p>
<p>Zagreus is the first to come to mind.</p>
<p>They’ve already kissed so many times by this point. Thanatos has even felt those warm hands fold over him, barricaded only by mere fabric.</p>
<p>Never quite sure of what he wants.</p>
<p>But always craving <em>more.</em></p>
<p>He and Zagreus are sitting in the lounge, casually sharing a bottle of nectar, wrapped in warm, companionable silence, inhibitions lowered by drink and the late hour when Thanatos asks—</p>
<p>“What if we had sex?”</p>
<p>Zagreus chokes, spurting nectar out of his nose, barely regaining his composure. “Wh-what?”</p>
<p>Thanatos is taken aback by his abrupt reaction. “Is that…strange?”</p>
<p>Zagreus wipes his face, blowing the remaining nectar out of his nose. “I…I guess not, but what brought this up?”</p>
<p>Thanatos shrugs, cheeks tinted a delicate gold. “I was just thinking about it, I suppose. I have no idea if you would even want to…would you want to?” His gaze locks onto his friend’s face, studying every minute expression. “Would you…want to have sex with me, Zag?”</p>
<p>Zagreus splutters, cheeks glowing that darling shade of pink—Thanatos’ favorite color, he realizes.</p>
<p>The Prince wipes his nose once more, eyes turned to the side. “I…” he tries timidly, “I mean…I…would <em>you</em> want to? Because I’d only do it if you wanted it. I’d never mean to force anything on you. You’re my best friend, Than. You mean…everything to me.”</p>
<p>“So, you would want to,” Thanatos deduces, leaning heavily against the table, hands folded underneath his chin.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ gaze flickers for a heart-pounding moment. “I have…considered it,” he confesses, taking another swig of nectar, trying to calm his rattling nerves.</p>
<p>Thanatos scooches his chair a tad closer, allowing their shoulders to gently brush. “So…would you want to top?”</p>
<p>Zagreus chokes again, barely managing to keep himself from spitting up even more of that precious drink. “I, uh…” he tries, sweat beading on his brow, “I haven’t…I dunno. Would…wouldn’t it hurt you?”</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Thanatos admits. “I’ve never done it. I think…even if it did hurt, I could handle it.”</p>
<p>Zagreus swallows and nods—slowly. “What about you? Would you…prefer to top?”</p>
<p>Thanatos ponders that, taking the bottle to drink a generous swig. “I mean…I don’t think I’d be opposed. I could go either way, I suppose, but…I do like the thought of…having you…inside of me.”</p>
<p>“…I see,” Zagreus says, reaching for the bottle once more to finish it off, “but we…don’t have to go that far right away, right? At least, not at first?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not,” Thanatos agrees, reaching out to take his friend’s hand as he places the bottle back down on the table. His heart pounds against his breastbone, blood boiling in his belly. “So, should we…take this conversation somewhere more…private?”</p>
<p>Golden eyes meet green and red.</p>
<p>Piercing, wanting.</p>
<p>Hungry.</p>
<p>Zagreus swallows.</p>
<p>And nods.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ tongue slides over his lip.</p>
<p>He grips the Prince’s hand, rising from his seat and drifting toward Zagreus’ room.</p>
<p>Zagreus follows him, hand clammy in his friend’s, fingers woven tight.</p>
<p>Thanatos doesn’t oppose when he’s spread out on Zagreus’ sheets.</p>
<p>Or when Zagreus, trembling and timid, climbs on top of him.</p>
<p>He remains still and quiet, waiting for his friend to make the first move.</p>
<p>The Prince hesitates, initially nervous. “I’m sorry, Than,” he whispers. “I’m not sure what to…to….”</p>
<p>“Kiss me, Zag,” Thanatos orders, voice steady, hand weaving through the Prince’s dark hair, gentle, encouraging.</p>
<p>Zagreus nods, leaning in, soft and slow.</p>
<p>Thanatos meets him halfway, lips locked in a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>The Death God purrs into the touch, pushing deeper, wanting more.</p>
<p>He slides his tongue along the Prince’s bottom lip, pleading for entry, urging him open like a ripe pomegranate.</p>
<p>Zagreus startles a little, then opens his mouth.</p>
<p>Thanatos delicately presses forth, pushing an eager tongue past his friend’s lips, tasting the sweet nectar that lingers on his tongue.</p>
<p>Zagreus is the first to pull away, desperate to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Thanatos chuckles a little, giving Zagreus just a moment before tilting his chin back toward him and reclaiming those plush, pink lips.</p>
<p>The Prince hums in surprise, moaning when Thanatos turns him over and pins him to the bed.</p>
<p>Zagreus cries out, particularly when Thanatos’ mouth travels down to his neck, suckling a delicate patch of skin while his hand meanders south, caressing his chest and belly with careful reverence.</p>
<p>Zagreus trembles and sighs underneath him, pleasure clouding his senses as he timidly spreads his thighs and whimpers, “Th…Than….”</p>
<p>“Does it feel good?” the young God of Death inquires, slotting himself between those legs and taking the initiative to grind hard against him.</p>
<p>“Ah, <em>yes! Thanatos!”</em> Zagreus wails, growing hard against that sex pressed tightly to his own. “It feels <em>good,</em> Than. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop!”</p>
<p>Thanatos rewards him by nibbling the lobe of his ear and gliding a hand between them, pausing for just a moment before running his fingers along the clothed length of Zagreus’—</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thanatos!” </em>
</p>
<p>The God of Death feels it.</p>
<p>Sticky, wet warmth drenching the fabric.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ body unbearably hot, face flushed, chest heaving as he’s overcome with release.</p>
<p>Admittedly, watching his closest friend achieve orgasm isn’t new.</p>
<p>Thanatos has awoken a decent number of times in the middle of the night to Zagreus pleasuring himself.</p>
<p>But to have him come apart under his touch, because of his attentions, needy and wanting—</p>
<p>That’s something else entirely.</p>
<p>And it’s better than Thanatos could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>The God of Death repositions himself to grind against Zagreus’ thigh, holding him close, one hand reaching down to take his own shaft in his palm.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ needy breaths rattle by his ear, the remnants of his pleasure coalescing to drive Thanatos higher and higher.</p>
<p>Thanatos’ thighs clench around that strong leg, squeezing and writhing as he absorbs the delicious warmth of Zagreus’ body.</p>
<p>The Prince’s arms wrap gently around him, fingers dragging from the base of his long hair to the curve of his peach, tracing reverently over the bumps of his spine as Thanatos pumps faster and faster against him.</p>
<p>“Talk to me, Zagreus,” the Death God begs, breathless. “Please.”</p>
<p>Zagreus hears him bite his lip, clenching with need.</p>
<p>He’s close. They both can feel it.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ lips curl into a smirk.</p>
<p>His hands roam through those long, silky strands “Cum for me, Thanatos,” he whispers, body rolling underneath his friend’s as he sates his fantasies. “Cum with me deep, <em>deep </em>inside of you, fucking you, taking you, <em>claiming</em> you. Cum on my cock, love. Cum as I <em>fill you with my seed.”</em></p>
<p>That’s all it takes.</p>
<p>And the God of Death is giving in, jerking against Zagreus’ body, humming his release, the Prince’s arms wrapped tightly around him, comforting, reassuring.</p>
<p>Zagreus breathes sweet nothings into his ear, spurring him on, urging him to completion as he bucks and cries out, coming apart in his friend’s hands.</p>
<p>The Prince can’t help being entranced by the way his friend flies apart, surrendering to sheer, untainted desire.</p>
<p>By the time he comes down, he’s panting and desperately clinging to Zagreus, shaking and shivering in the Prince’s arms.</p>
<p>Zagreus caresses his back and plays with his hair, smiling at its silky softness, twirling the strands between his fingers, idly caressing his scalp and sighing at the warmth of that body against his own. “You’re so pretty, Than,” he murmurs without thinking.</p>
<p>The God of Death clutches his tunic, blushing a brilliant gold at the Prince’s words. “Th-thanks,” he mumbles, trembling as he grips his friend’s clothes. “Was that…alright?”</p>
<p>Zagreus hums in delight, pressing his nose into his friend’s hair. “That was perfect, Than,” he assures him, meeting his worried expression with a familiar smile. “I would <em>love</em> to do this again sometime.” He laughs brightly. “Maybe then, we can take this even further.”</p>
<p>Thanatos chuckles warmly at that. “I would be happy to,” he agrees. “You’ll have to find your nerve, though, or else <em>I’ll</em> be the one pushing inside of <em>you.”</em></p>
<p>Zagreus licks his lips, chortling deviously at the mere notion “Promise?”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>They sit at the edge of everything, wrapped up in Thanatos’ cloak against the cavernous chill.</p>
<p>Zagreus, having recently returned from his hundred fifty-second run, rests sleepily against his friend’s shoulder, that strong arm holding him gently in place, the Prince relaxing before his hundred fifty-third attempt.</p>
<p>Heat turned up high.</p>
<p>Eager for the challenge.</p>
<p>Perhaps gluttonous for punishment.</p>
<p>Thanatos gently rocks him, singing an old lullaby that Nyx would often use to put them both to sleep.</p>
<p>Zagreus passed out like an infant—heavy and deep, not stirring even when Thanatos procures an item from his cloak.</p>
<p>A square bottle, filled with amber liquid.</p>
<p>Highly coveted ambrosia.</p>
<p>Granted to him with much effort and no small amount of help from Achilles and his beloved Patroclus.</p>
<p>Thanatos is careful not to wake his cherished partner when he places the bottle in his lap. “For you, love,” he says. “And I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”</p>
<p>Zagreus doesn’t move.</p>
<p>Thanatos attempts to pull away, needing to return to his endless work.</p>
<p>But a hand reaches out to stop him.</p>
<p>Thanatos freezes, Zagreus’ grip tight on his arm.</p>
<p>The Prince opens his eyes, granting him a small smile. “Trying to pawn off contraband onto me, Than?” He sits up, taking the bottle, popping the cork, and giving it a sniff. “You know this stuff tastes better when shared.”</p>
<p>Thanatos blushes at the notion. “I can’t try it now, Zag. I have to work.”</p>
<p>Zagreus, to Thanatos’ astonishment, nods knowingly. “I understand,” he concedes, pushing the cork back into the bottle. “Well, it’s a good thing this stuff never expires. Perhaps when you have a moment, we can share it together?”</p>
<p>“It’s yours to do with as you please,” Thanatos states, blushing hard. “You don’t have to wait for me.”</p>
<p>“I want to,” Zagreus says, holding the bottle close to his chest. “That way, we can both enjoy it. Together.”</p>
<p>Thanatos stands, the Prince following his lead.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tonight, then,” Thanatos concedes. “I should have a break soon. We can share it at that time—perhaps in your quarters,” he adds with a suggestive note.</p>
<p>Zagreus smiles, eyes glistening. “Promise?”</p>
<p>Thanatos can’t resist leaning in to kiss him, savoring those delicate, plush lips against his own.</p>
<p>A kiss to hold on to for later.</p>
<p>Until he has a chance to return from work.</p>
<p>When he pulls away, Zagreus looks…dazed.</p>
<p>And happy.</p>
<p>Despite not having taken a sip of that intoxicating mixture.</p>
<p>Thanatos nods his head, verdant wings emerging from his back as he prepares to shift.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all, folks~. Thanks so much for reading~. I hope you enjoyed it. &lt;3<br/>Thanks to all of you and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder">Slaycinder</a> for all of your support~.</p>
<p>T.T.A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>